Already There
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: 9/11 took many lives. Austin and Ally both had to suffer separate losses of loved ones on the ten year anniversary. Now, as a single mother, Ally needs a job and she can't always rely on her best friend. Austin needs someone to watch his niece as his fame grows. When their lives cross, how can the two ever open up when their past is holding them back? *Dedicated to 9/11 victims*
1. Prologue

**This story is in honor to the victims of 9/11. I know it was almost 13 years ago, but the memory lives on. If you were in any way affected by this tragedy that happened over a decade ago, I offer my sincerest apologies and I would like to thank you all for the bravery you've shown. Y'all associated with 9/11 (minus the people who caused it) are heroes. Thank you.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, 9/11, or the song I'm Already There by Lonestar.**

* * *

**Third person POV (Set in 2011)**

Ally Dawson Green tried not to cry. She had to stay strong for her baby and her husband. He was leaving to go on a mission trip in Indonesia while she stayed home to take care of their five-month-old baby boy AJ. His real name was Aiden Jr. Green, named after his daddy. Well, kind of. Ally had Aiden's name picked out from the time she was five at least. It was just a coincidence that she married a man that had the same name.

Aiden Green had been friends with Ally as long as she could remember. They, along with their other best friend Trish Delarosa, did everything together. They were like the three musketeers-inseparable. While Trish always viewed Aiden as the brother type, Ally fell head over heels for him, and luckily he felt the exact same way.

So that's how the couple got to where they are today. They'd been married for a year and a half, and had AJ five months ago. Now, he was leaving. Ally was happy it was only for a month, but she didn't want him to leave at all.

"I want you to call me as soon as you land" Ally demanded. She tried to sound intimidating, but the tear that slipped down her cheek and the small crack in her voice said otherwise.

"I will Als; stop worrying. Everything will be fine" Aiden assured his wife as he pulled her closer to him and put his head on top of hers. The intercom stated that it his flight was boarding, but Ally couldn't even hear it. She was just listening to the sound of her husband's heart thump in a rhythmic notion, and watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was hers-she couldn't help but worry for that reason.

"Sir, are you getting on the plane or not?" a lady at the gate entrance asked impatiently as she took the tickets from some of the last few customers.

"In a minute" he said then turned back toward his wife and baby. "Take care of your Mommy little guy, alright? She needs a good strong man to protect her and Daddy has to go right now. Think you can handle it?"

The baby only gurgled something incoherent in response making his father laugh. Ally always loved his laugh. That and his smile. Those were the first features (as far as physical appearances go) that she fell for. His laugh could light up the dullest room. It filled her heart with joy the day AJ was born and she saw his first smile-exactly like his father's.

"Ally, take care of yourself and this little guy while I'm gone okay? I love you both so much" Aiden said staring at her with such intensity she almost fell to the ground in an effort to beg him to stay at home instead of going on this mission trip, but she couldn't be selfish. Those people needed to hear the Word of God and she couldn't interfere if that was the direction God was pulling her husband towards. It wouldn't be right.

"I will Aid, don't worry. I love you more" Ally said. Aiden leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Not possible, but I don't have time to argue how much I love you because it will take well longer than I have left on this earth to describe" he said with that charming smile before leaning down again to capture her lips in one last kiss. "Bye Als"

"Bye Aid. We love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Come on Austin, we're in a real pickle here. Cam needs someone to look after her and Heather couldn't make it. She said her daughter just went into labor, and you know she told us when her daughter had that baby she was going to resign and move closer to her" Sarah Moon said in a desperate voice.

Austin Moon was a rising pop-star, and he really didn't have time for this. His brother Connor, and his sister-in-law Sarah's plane was about to take off. They were heading on a mission trip with the church they attended; the only problem was an adorable little five year old girl named Camryn-their daughter. They had no one to watch her now that their only option as a babysitter quit last minute. That's where they figured their dear little brother fit in perfectly.

"Guys, I may be twenty years old now, but I can't handle this. You know I love Camryn to death, but I have so much to do! I can't take care of another human being when I can barely take care of myself!" Austin exclaimed. Connor rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"Dude, you and Dez live alone in that apartment of yours, and you make good enough money. I can give you a hundred bucks for the month and pay you back the difference if you have to use any of your _precious_ money" his older brother said sarcastically.

"It's not about the money" Austin said narrowing his eyes towards his big brother for thinking he was that shallow. "I may be some cookie-cutter pop-star now to you guys-"

"We never said that" Sarah said cutting him off.

"I know, but he was thinking it. Anyway, even though that's what I am, you _know_ I'd give an arm and a leg for that little girl. It's just, what do you guys expect me to do? Put my career on hold the whole time you guys are gone?" Austin asked exasperated.

"No sweetie, of course not" Sarah said putting a hand on her younger brother-in-law's shoulder. "It's just-we're desperate Austin. If we can't find someone to watch her then we can't go on our mission trip and help tell those poor people about God. And I can't take my baby over there and risk her getting sick."

Austin sighed. "I get that guys; I just don't know what you all expect me to do"

"Pwease Uncle Austy? I wuv you" Camryn said from beside Austin. He had completely forgotten she was right there, but the little girl was smart. Using words like 'pwease', 'Austy', and 'wuv' are really hard to say no to. Especially when she's pouting all cutely-like a puppy.

"Urg, fine! How long do I have to do this again?" Austin asked sighing. Both Connor and Sarah were smiling widely, happy Austin had been suckered into doing this, and proud it was their little girl who did it.

"That's my girl" Connor said picking his daughter up as she nuzzled her little head in the crook of her Daddy's neck. "And it's just a month"

"A month!? For goodness sakes Con, why a month!?" Austin exclaimed.

"Oh come on, a month isn't that long Austin" Sarah said rolling her eyes. "Please don't back out now"

"I won't, I won't" Austin said groaning.

"Austin" Connor said nodding his head in the direction of a place more private. Austin sighed but complied as Connor set his daughter down to say goodbye to her Mommy.

"What?" Austin asked slightly impatient. He had a radio interview to get to soon which he was already late for.

"You're going to be looking after my daughter now Austin. Don't be talking like that" Connor said teasingly. Austin crossed his arms and stared at him. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much Camryn means to me and Sarah. She's our world. I know you love her, but I need to make sure you're going to take care of her."

"I will dude, I promise. I know how much she means to y'all, and she means just as much to me. I'd never let anything happen to that little girl. I knew that since the day she was born when I was fifteen. Remember, that was the day you and Sarah asked me to be her Godfather in case something happened? You knew I wasn't even old enough then, but I would've found a way; the same way you found a way when…when Mom and Dad died. You were seventeen and I was fourteen. They should've put us in foster care but they couldn't find us until you turned eighteen and were my 'legal guardian' or whatever you wanna call it. I guess if you basically raised me in my crazy teenage years, I can watch your kid for a month" Austin said with that good-natural humor he'd obtained long ago.

"That a boy" Connor teased, catching Austin in a head lock and giving him what they used to call a nuggie as kids. Austin pushed his laughing brother away and started fixing his hair with a glare set towards him.

"Not cool dude; I have an interview to get to…twenty minutes ago" Austin said. Connor just smiled.

"Awe, but if I can't mess with my baby bro then who can?" he said in a baby voice.

"Uncle Austin!" Camryn yelled about as loudly as the small child's lungs allowed her to from across the medium sized area of the airport. Austin smiled as the little girl waved enthusiastically for no apparent reason and waved back.

"Apparently your daughter can" Austin said flatly, though the smile never left his features. "You passed that trait onto her honestly"

"That I did" Connor said smiling proudly at his little girl.

"_Flight 93 is now boarding"_ the announcer person said. Austin's eyebrows creased at that. _Flight 93? Like in 9/11?_

"That's my flight" Conner said giving his brother a side hug before ruffling his hair again. This time Austin didn't even bother trying to fix it, and confusion was written all over his face.

"Dude, they just said Flight 93" Austin said. Connor laughed a little but nodded.

"Yeah, you're point being?"

"Isn't that like-"

"Con, we have to go" Sarah said hurriedly, not meaning to disrupt their brotherly conversation, but time was of the essence.

"But Sarah, your flight is-"

"I know Austin; it's leaving. That's why we have to go" Sarah said, not letting him speak. "Bye Austin, love you. Take good care of our daughter alright?"

Austin sighed and nodded. "Yes, of course. You be careful and I love you too"

"Always am" she said smiling at the younger boy she'd known since she and Connor were about eleven. Austin made sure that one didn't get away from his big brother-mostly because she loved him to death and had always spoiled him rotten.

"Bye sweetheart. Be good for Uncle Austin" Sarah then said to her daughter. Camryn beamed up at her mother.

"Always am" she said in a teasing way. Sarah laughed.

"That's my girl. I love you baby"

"Love you too Mommy"

"Later bro. You take care of my girl, ya hear?" Connor said, though they just had this conversation. Austin nodded. "Alright, love you bro….and stuff. See ya"

His brother had never really been good with words. "Love you too man"

"Bye Daddy!" Camryn said in her slightly loud five year old voice that proved she was in a rather hyper mood today. Connor laughed.

"Bye baby girl."

"I love you so much Daddy; to the moon and back" Cam said with those innocent doe eyes of hers staring up at him. Connor nodded, trying his best to stay strong for the sake of his pride, but that little girl could melt the heart of the strongest warrior. Hitler* might even have a hard time saying no to that face.

"Daddy loves you to the moon and back too princess" Connor said. It was sort of their little father/daughter thing, but it had started back when Austin and Connor were real little; their mother would always say that to them every night.

And with that they left, leaving Austin alone with a five year old little girl about to burst with energy and excitement. Sure she'd miss her parents, but she loved every moment she got with her favorite-and only biological-uncle.

"So what are we gonna do now Uncle Austin?" Cam asked all bubbly and excited for the day to come already.

"Well, you're going to play sit quietly with Uncle Dez while I do my radio interview with the man you hear a lot when you're Mommy and Daddy turn on the car radio" Austin explained as best as he could. She needed to behave if she had to be there-which she did.

But that little plan had just gone down the toilet.

Thirty minutes later when he pulled up at the radio station, they rushed him in faster than he could blink and said he was so late they had to fill his slot with the next celebrity available and he'd take her slot in five minutes.

"Austin, what do we do with her?" Dez asked looking down at Camryn like the child may explode. He liked kids when he could play with them (and basically be one) but if he had to take care of one and watch her by himself, that was a whole other story.

"Watch her. I'll only be gone a few minutes" Austin said rolling his eyes as he entered the recording booth.

After a ten minute interview where everything went fine, though a little rushed, he walked out to find Dez and Camryn practically sprawled out on the ground. They both looked worn out-well Dez did at least. Camryn was out. Great, now he'd have to carrying the sleeping child all the way to the car.

"What happened!?"

"That little niece of yours sure can put up a fight" Dez said in an exhausted voice as he lifted himself up off the ground. "Let's stay at Connor's place for a while. Maybe the whole month"

"What'd you do to the apartment?" Austin asked sighing. Dez chuckled nervously.

"Nothing technically…I just kind of borrowed a few animals from the zoo and brought them over. Turns out that's 'means for eviction' whatever that means" Dez said scoffing. Austin sighed in frustration as he picked up Camryn carefully and walked out to the parking lot where he laid her gently in the backseat, careful not to wake her up.

"This is going to be a long month"

* * *

"You ready to go little man?" Ally asked looking down at the gurgling infant in her arms. He was just the sweetest little thing. Of course she got no response, but she just laughed it off as best as she could and walked to the parking lot. The only thing that was on the radio was some new up-and-coming pop-star. She caught enough of the interview to hear the guy's name before switching the station. When she found nothing she liked and AJ started getting agitated in the back seat, she resorted to a Barney* CD she despised. As a kid, she loved the purple dinosaur, but now she wanted nothing more than to strangle the producer. At least it stopped a meltdown before it started though.

Her phone rang as she pulled onto the interstate from the airport and she hit the button on her car. It was there as a sort of safety thing Aiden had installed so neither of them would be tempted to look at their phone while driving. "Hey Ally, you still at the airport?"

"No Trish, I'm driving" Ally replied to her best friend's usual loud personality. It could come in handy at times, but not when she was in a sullen mood from her husband leaving. Not forever of course, but she still felt empty without him.

"Well I'm at your house so when you get home we're watching a movie" Trish said rather than asking. Ally rolled her eyes but didn't say anything about it.

"Sure, why not. See you in a few" she said and disconnected the call without another word. AJ was in the back babbling happily while the songs played. If you could even call them songs.

"Where's my favorite baby boy?" Trish asked as soon as Ally walked through the door.

"He's asleep so don't wake him up" Ally snapped. Trish grumbled in response before settling back onto the couch she'd just gotten up off of with a bowl full of popcorn from Ally's cabinet of course.

Ally just rolled her eyes and walked to the baby's nursery to lay him down. She kissed his little forehead and said, "Sleep tight baby. Mommy loves you so much"

"Ally" Trish said from the doorway. Ally turned around and immediately noticed something wasn't right.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Ally asked worriedly. Trish glanced to the baby then back to her best friend.

"Aiden's on the phone"

* * *

**An hour and a half earlier**

"Thank you and have a nice flight" the flight attendant said as she took the last customer's boarding pass.

Aiden walked onto the plane looking for his seat, which he quickly located next to this young looking couple maybe a few years older than himself. He vaguely recognized them from the meeting for missionaries held between the four conjoining churches on this trip. "Hi"

"Oh, hello. My name's Sarah and this is my husband Connor. You're for the mission trip right? You look familiar" the woman with the beautiful, long brown hair said cheerily. Connor was smiling from beside his wife.

"Yes, do you go to Bethel Baptist*?" Aiden asked as he put his suitcase in the little slot above their seats.

"Bethel Highland, actually" Conner answered. Aiden nodded. Their two churches were practically the same church just in different buildings. They did almost every activity together-even potlucks-and only held separate services on Sundays and Wednesdays.

"So, what's your name?" Sarah asked when Aiden finally sat down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners" Aiden said shaking his head. "My name's Aiden."

"Conner"

"And you know my name" Sarah laughed. "So, did you come with any family?"

"No, actually my wife and son just left the airport" Aiden explained.

"Oh, you're married! How wonderful! And you have a little boy? How old is he? Our little girl is five and she just left with our brother, Austin" Sarah babbled.

"I bet she's adorable. My son's five months old" Aiden smiled. He always loved talking about his family. "You want to see a picture?"

"Of course! Oh, he's so little" Sarah gasped as she leaned over her husband's lap to look onto Aiden's phone. Conner just smiled at his wife. She was so open with everyone, and she just loved babies. "Con, get your phone out and show him and picture of Cam. What's your baby's name?"

"AJ. It stands for Aiden Jr, but the funny thing is that my wife Ally always wanted to name her son that. We've known each other since we were probably your daughter's age and she always told me I shared her future son's name" Aiden said smiling at the memory as he looked onto Conner's phone at the picture of Camryn.

"Oh my goodness, that is just the cutest thing! How did y'all get together?"

"Sarah, he may be Austin's age, but we just met the boy. Let him relax a little before you make him pour out his whole life's story" Conner laughed as his wife pouted.

"No, no, it's totally fine. Ally does the same exact thing. I'm used to it" Aiden laughed as he told the story of how he and Ally met and got together. They were going to the dance together as friends at school because Trish had a date and neither of them did. Aiden had asked Ally to dance, and it was a slow song, so like in cliché movies, they started dancing closer and closer (with Ally on his feet because she was a horrible dancer) and they kissed. They were the cutest couple, who never once broke up no matter how much they fought (they had been best friends since they were little after all) and he proposed on their graduation. Now, here they were. Two twenty year olds living a happy life, married with an adorable and healthy son.

"Oh, Conner! He and the girl were best friends just like us!" Sarah squealed when he was finished telling the story.

"Yeah, but he didn't have his little brother literally push his face into his best friend's" Conner smiled. They laughed and shared the memory of how Austin practically gave them their first kiss. He'd told them he was tired of them denying their feelings (they were thirteen and he was ten) and he literally got up on a chair and shoved their faces together. Ah, young love.

Suddenly, the plane took a jerk to the left, then right, and shook several times before stabling again. "What's happening?" someone cried.

"Shut up!" a man yelled from the front, holding up a gun. People were crying, trying their best not to scream.

"Sarah, what's today's date?" Conner asked his wife as quietly as he could. Sarah, who was sobbing silently now, pulled out her cell phone and looked at the date. 9-11-11. "Dear Lord" Conner whispered.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"We're on _Flight 93_ and I didn't even realize that today is the ten year anniversary of 9/11" Conner said biting his bottom lip.

"It's what!?" Aiden asked in a frightened whisper. "What's happening!?"

"Aiden, call your wife" Conner said as he grasped Sarah's hand.

"Wait, what?"

"Kid, do you want to die without telling her how much you love her and that things will be alright? Don't you want her to know it's okay to be happy?" Conner asked. Aiden took a ragged breath, already scared out of his mind, but fished out his phone anyway and dialed their home number-the home he would never see again. _God, please don't take me unless I know Ally's okay, _he prayed.

"Conner, call Austin. I want to talk to him and Camryn" Sarah sniffed. "We're really going to die, aren't we?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah baby, I think so. But at least we're dying together right?"

"That's a bitter-sweet truth" Sarah choked out as she laid her head on Conner's chest. Conner sighed, stroking his wife's hair for what he feared would be the last time and dialed Austin's number.

* * *

**Present time (With Ally and Trish)**

"Aiden? What is it? What's wrong?" Ally asked immediately when Trish put the phone on speaker and they shut to the door, heading into the living room and sitting on the couch. They heard a bunch of noise and Aiden sniffing in the background.

"T-The plane…A-Als, it's g-going down" he stuttered.

"WHAT!?" both Ally and Trish yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked desperately.

"I-I'm calling to say goodbye."

"Aid, you aren't making any sense. Are you sure it isn't just turbulence or something?" Ally asked, begging God in her mind for what she knew in the back of her mind was the truth to be only a dream.

"Ally" Aden sighed. "The plane's been high-jacked. There's nothing we can do about it. Conner and Sarah, the couple beside me said that it's the ten year anniversary of 9/11 baby, and…I'm on Flight 93."

"No! Aiden, please tell me you're joking! This isn't funny!" Ally begged. She and Trish were both already crying and Trish had her arms wrapped tightly around Ally's shoulders as they both listened intently to the phone sitting in front of them on speaker.

"Ally, please don't do this. Just listen to me. I need you to take care of our baby and yourself. That goes for you too Trish" Aiden spoke shakily. Ally could hear the fear in his voice; she was one of the only ones who could ever tell when Aiden was really scared.

"I will" Trish vowed in a cracking voice.

"Ally?" Aiden plead. He was waiting for her answer.

"M-M-Me too" she promised.

"And Als?"

"Yeah baby?" Ally asked sniffling.

"I want you to be happy-", by this time Ally was already shaking her head, knowing where this was going. She knew it was something she could never do. "-and if that means moving on eventually, and it doesn't have to be right away, I'd be okay with that. Please remember that" he begged.

"No way" Ally refused immediately.

"Yes. Please, you have to promise me you'll be okay and you'll try to be happy again, for your own sake For AJ's sake…for my sake Als. I need you to promise me" Aiden said again.

"Lord, don't take my husband" she cried, not even answering him.

"Oh Ally, over everything, please promise me you won't start blaming or resenting God for this. You and AJ and Trish need Him more than ever right now. Please, I need to know that more than I need to know that you'll think about moving on" Aiden said desperately.

"I can promise you that Aiden. Will you promise the same? I want to make sure my husband g-goes to Heaven when…Oh Lord" Ally said and started sobbing. She couldn't even finish her sentence. She didn't want it to be real.

"I know Ally, I know. I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about. Will you please just try to be happy? For me?" Aiden begged. Ally sighed.

"Yeah, I can try. I love you" she croaked out. This was a conversation she didn't anticipate…ever. She thought they'd live together forever, until they were old, and they would die together. That couple next to her husband must be lucky in some way. Neither of them have to know what it's like to lose the love of their life because they'll die together.

"I know baby, I love you too. I wish I could be there to kiss you, but all I can tell you is when you go to sleep, just turn out the light and close your eyes, I'll be with you wherever you are. I'll be the beat of your heart, and the moonlight you see every night. You can hear my voice in the wind, baby girl. We share a love that is undeniable." Aiden sighed. He was working out a goodbye speech, and he may have said a few things similar to the couple next to him, but it was sweet none the less.

"I wish I was in your arms" Ally said closing her eyes.

"I know. I love you, Trish, and Aiden so much. You guys are my life. Love you Als" Aiden whispered.

"Love you…stay" Ally said biting her lip.

"I love you"

And that was the last thing Ally ever heard come out of Aiden Green's mouth.

"NO!" she cried as she and Trish sank to the floor in tears. "He's gone! He's really gone!"

* * *

"You got Austin" Austin said in a low voice when he answered his phone. He'd just gotten home and both Dez and Cam were passed out on the couch, so he had to be quiet.

"Austin" his brother's strained voice came from the other end of the line. Austin immediately turned his attention to the call, cutting off the TV that was left on since this morning apparently. If Conner sounded that scared over something, this must be serious.

"What's wrong? Is Sarah okay? Are you okay? Do I need to get a sitter for Cam and Dez so I can fly down to pick you guys up?" Austin asked immediately. He knew something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut.

"Bro, I just gotta tell you that you tried. You really did" Conner said. Austin furrowed his eyebrows together, not quite sure what he _tried_ at.

"What are you talking about Con?"

"You seriously tried to warn us about going on the stupid Flight 93. But I was an idiot and I didn't even realize it was the ten year anniversary of 9/11" Conner sighed. There were all kinds of strangled noises in the back ground, some of which were angry yelling, and others were terrified screams. He could hear whimpering closer to the phone though; a girl's whimpering.

"Con, what's going on? Sarah, you alright?" Austin asked. He knew she was listening. He could always tell whenever Conner had the phone on speaker or when Sarah was just listening. It wasn't on speaker, but he could hear Sarah.

"I-fine" Sarah squeaked out. She clearly wasn't fine.

"Guys, tell me what's going on. Do I need to come help you?" Austin asked. He could hear his brother sigh from the other end.

"Dude, there's nothing you can do to help. The plane's been taken over. We're just calling to…say goodbye" Conner gulped.

"No, no. Don't talk like this guys. This _cannot_ be happening" Austin said, now getting very scared and stressed, and he just started pacing the hard wood floor in the living room, not caring who he woke up at this point.

"Austin, please believe us. This is serious. We don't want to make you upset, but we're not coming home. I guess it is a little longer than a month" Sarah said this time.

"If by a little longer, you mean thirteen years…how do you expect me to do that without you guys!? I need you both so much! No, please don't go!" Austin cried. This time, he was so loud he woke up both Dez and Camryn.

"Uncle Austin, what's wrong?" Cam asked, her mother's adorable brown eyes staring up at him. She had her Daddy's hair though…

"Camryn!" both Sarah and Conner exclaimed through sobs.

"Is that Mommy and Daddy?" Camryn asked, starting to get excited. That right there broke Austin's heart into pieces. He was already terrified his worst nightmare was actually coming true, and now he knows it's real. His precious little niece was about to lose her parents, just like he and his brother had. But at that time, Austin had Conner and Sarah with him the whole time. This would be like Austin losing his only remaining set of parents. How was he supposed to _raise_ their little girl by himself when he could barely take care _of_ himself.

"Y-Yeah" Austin choked out. Cam looked at him curiously.

"Uncle Austin, are you crying?" Camryn asked pouting.

"Austin, can we talk to our daughter?" Sarah asked. Austin sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Dez is here too" Austin said sniffling.

"Hey guys…" Dez trailed off, not knowing what was going on at all, but sensing something was off.

"Oh Dez, please help Austin take care of Cam when we're gone" Sarah begged. She clearly was in a desperate state of mind if she was asking Dez to raise her child.

"Uh, sure" Dez said.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Camryn asked. Sarah choked on a sob at her sweet baby girl's innocence.

"A little bit sweetie" she said finally. Austin knew this was the hardest thing she ever had to go through, but she'd do anything for her baby girl.

"Why?" Camryn asked. "Mommy's not supposed to be sad. Is Daddy sad too?"

"Yes precious, Daddy's a little sad too" Conner sniffed. "And it's because we won't get to see you for a while."

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Camryn whined. She didn't understand, that much was evident.

Austin could hear his brother take a deep breath. Conner said the first thing that popped into his mind. "I'm already there sweetheart."

"Where? I don't see you" Cam said confusedly.

"Take a look around baby girl. I'm the sunshine in your beautiful blond hair. I'm the shadow you see on the ground, so you don't ever have to be afraid again because that's me. You know how the wind makes that whispering noise?"

"Yes Daddy" Cam said. She was starting to tear up. A little girl could sense when something was wrong with her parents.

"That's me also. I can be your imaginary friend you talk to all the time. You may not hear me answer back, but I'll be in your dreams baby girl. And you know what?" Conner asked.

"What?" Camryn asked. Now the tears were streaming down her little face and Austin picked her up, placing her in his lap as they listened in on the phone call.

"You can pray about me. I'm praying about you. So is Mommy" Conner told her. He always wanted to help his daughter grow as a strong woman of faith, but now he had to leave that task up to his little brother. He could do it; Conner knew he could.

"I'll pray for you, Daddy" Camryn promised.

"Aiden, put your seatbelt on. You too Con" Sarah said in the background. Austin had to let out a small, bitter-sweet smile. Sarah was still Sarah, even in a situation where she knew she was about to die.

"Thank you sweetie, I love you so much. And remember, I'm already there okay? Don't ever wonder why I'm not with you because I am" Conner said sniffling. It was hard for him, but he had to pull it together for his baby girl. He loved that child more than anything in this world.

"Mommy, will you be here too?" Camryn asked.

"Oh, yes sweetie. I'll be with you wherever you go. And someday, I hope your Uncle Austin will meet a very nice girl who can show you how to braid your hair" Sarah said biting her lip. She was supposed to teach her that when she got back; now she never could.

"Okay Mommy. I love you" Camryn said.

"I love you too sweetie. Love you Dez. Love you Austin. I'm going to miss my brothers" Sarah said.

"Not as much as we'll miss our sister" Austin gulped.

"Yeah, love you too" Dez said. Austin figured Dez finally figured out what was happening somewhat and knew Sarah and Conner were about to die.

"Me too, I love you so much" Austin said thickly.

"I love you all too. Dez, my man. Take care of them alright? Stay funny" Conner said. After Dez promised to do so, Conner turned the conversation on his brother. "Austin, I know you can do this. We're a lot alike, and there's no one I would ever want to raise my daughter more than you if I couldn't."

"Well, you and Sarah did basically raise me" Austin said. He didn't care that he was crying now too. His brother and sister-in-law were about to die. They were all he ever knew.

"You'll be okay baby" Sarah said.

"Yeah bro, you'll do fine. I want you to protect our little girl as if she were your own" Conner said.

"She is my own. She's my own niece and Goddaughter. I love her with my life" Austin promised. He meant every word of that.

"Good. Love you guys"

"Love you!"

There were multiple people just shouting 'I love you' over the line (and many others on the plane) because they wanted that to be their last words to their loved ones…and they were, because that was the moment the plane hit the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys. I want to thank you all for reading my new story. This idea just really hit me a while ago and I couldn't get it out of my head. I've had it planned to post during the summer for a long time. I know that means all my other stories will be updated less frequent but I promise I'm trying.**

***I don't own 9/11, I'm Already There by LoneStar, Hitler, or anything else you may recognize in the story. This chapter plays a very important role in the outcome of this story, no matter if it is only a prologue. I did use the lyrics from I'm Already There a bit.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	2. Meeting the nanny

**AN: I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to every single one of you who reviewed on this first chapter. I've been getting such a positive feedback, I decided to update faster than planned. **

**And oh my goodness, you guys! Almost every review I received said that I made people cry. Was it seriously that good to you all? If so, I have a good feeling about this story.**

**Mary (Guest): You're review really touched me. I'm sorry your uncle went through that, but he is so blessed to have made it out alive. God was with him, obviously. And I promise to treat this subject with respect. **

**Remember! 9/11 was actually in 2001. It did NOT really happen again in 2011 like I wrote, and it has not happened since.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Two years and nine months later**

Ally wiped at her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. _Fired._ The word replayed constantly through her mind.

_Fired._

How was she going to make a living? Ally was a single mother trying to pay all the bills and keep herself, her son, and her best friend all fed. She wanted to give her three-year-old everything he wanted, because Lord only knows what amount of time she might have with him. His father was taken away from her way too soon. Who's to say the same couldn't happen to her baby?

_Fired._

Okay, it was really starting to get annoying. Ally couldn't figure out if she was in shock or if she just didn't feel like admitting it to herself yet for fear.

_Fired._

"Just shut up!" Ally finally yelled, throwing a pillow at the wall and missing Trish by a few centimeters as she came through the front door.

"Whoa, what's got your all throw-y?" Trish asked, raising her hands up in defense.

"_Fired."_ This time, Ally said it out loud. She could barely even whisper it, knowing her world just kept getting harder to live in every day since her husband died.

"Oh" was all Trish could say as she looked down. Trish was currently unemployed as well, and they both knew the three of them had barely made it with the little money coming in from Ally's last job.

"I got fired" Ally whispered.

_Lord, how are we going to make it now?_

* * *

"_Uncle Austin!"_

Austin sighed and ran a hand down his face in frustration. He was positively exhausted. He and Dez may be living in Sarah and Conner's three story house now, and making a good salary to keep on their feet, but Austin was having a hard time being a full-time single parent to his niece and focus on his very demanding career as well. It was challenging, and though he tried in his own way, Dez was absolutely no help.

"What is it now Cam?" Austin asked as he stumbled up to his eight year old niece's bedroom.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" Camryn said pouting slightly in concern. Austin couldn't help the small smile gracing his features at the little girl's caring nature.

"You didn't wake me princess, I was just trying to get in touch with my songwriters" Austin said waving his hand dismissively. "But that can wait. What'd you need?"

"Doesn't matter" Cam said shaking her head.

"Of course it does" Austin said sitting down at the end of her bed with the blinding pink neon covers. He pulled Cam onto his lap and she laid her head on his chest. "What is it?"

"What color was my Mommy's eyes?" Cam asked in a small voice. Austin closed his eyes tight for a moment. These were some of the hard moments; when Cam couldn't remember certain things about her parents.

"Dark brown, just like yours" Austin muttered. Camryn turned around, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes where he could clearly see those sad eyes that had tears threatening to fall from them.

"I miss them" Cam said, laying her head back down. Austin started stroking her hair, knowing exactly how she felt.

"I know baby, I miss them too" he sighed. "I love you princess."

"To the moon and back?" Cam asked sniffling.

"Yeah," Austin gulped, "to the moon and back."

"I love you too Uncle Austin" Camryn whispered as she got up on her knees and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "To the moon and back."

A knock on Cam's bedroom door interrupted their little uncle/niece moment. Austin looked up to see Dez standing there with a weird look on his face.

"Dez?" Austin asked, motioning him to explain what he was doing in there.

"Yeah?" Dez asked obliviously. Austin rolled his eyes as he stood up and sat Cam in her bed.

"I'll be back later to tuck you in, okay?" Austin said. Camryn nodded and reached for the TV remote, turning on some kids' comedy she, Dez, and Austin watched on Disney*.

"Dez, what's up?" Austin asked, shutting Cam's door.

"The ceiling. We're inside Austin."

"Dear Lord, what is wrong with him?" Austin muttered, looking up. He sighed and turned back to Dez. "With you, Dez. What's up with you. You came into Cam's room and got my attention for a reason."

"Oh! Yeah, I did" Dez said with a weird grin.

Austin was getting extremely frustrated by this point, and it didn't help the aching throb that had already taken control of the right side of his head. "Dez, get to the point. What did you want to tell me?" Austin all but snapped.

"Oh, I posted a nanny ad for you just a few minutes ago so you don't have to worry about Cam. She'll be living the life, having some chick wait on her hand and foot" Dez said nodding with that same weird smile on his face. Austin, on the other hand, was not very happy about this.

"Dez! Why would you do that!? I told you I could take care of my niece on my own! I do not need your help-I don't need _anyone's _help! She is _my _niece. I do not want some inexperienced-"

"We can get the best, _most experienced_ nanny money can buy" Dez said, cutting him off.

"It's not about the money" Austin snapped. "I don't want someone I don't know raising my niece."

"Well, you can't exactly hire someone to do your job for you" Dez said in a 'duh' tone. For once, Austin thought grudgingly, Dez was right. "Austin, I know you don't want someone else watching Cam after everything you've been through, but what other choice do you think we have? You have a job to do, I have a job to do, Cam needs someone who can be there with her with their full attention, and whoever we hire needs a job. It would help everyone out."

"I'm talking to Cam first" Austin grumbled, having no desire to admit that Dez's theories were correct. They needed someone else, besides themselves, to help with watching Cam.

When they walked in the room again, Cam had deserted the TV remote and her bed, and was on the floor playing with some of her Barbie* dolls. Austin smiled at the site. Cam had Ken and Barbie getting ready for bed, and little Kelly had already climbed in the double bed where her "parents" where supposed to lie.

And yes, Austin knew all the Barbie's names, even the ones she named herself. He _was_ her guardian now, and would treat her how any parent would. No matter how embarrassing…

"Camryn, princess, can you come here a second?" Austin asked, sighing a little.

"I got an idea. You come play Barbie, then we talk" Cam said smiling up at him hopefully. Austin chuckled.

"Okay, so I'm Ken again?" Austin asked, smiling at the eight year old. He was beginning to grow used to this, and that was kind of a scary thought. The closest thing he ever had to a sister was Sarah, and she was always outside on her horse.

"Yes, and I'm Kelly. We'll-"

"-save Barbie for someone special" Austin said smiling softly. They spoke that last part in unison, because Austin knew that was what she always said. Conner used to play Ken, and Cam wanted Austin to take over that roll the next time she played with them. Sarah, on the other hand, always played Barbie. Cam didn't have another woman in her life to play Barbie, so she was _'saving Barbie for someone special.'_

"Yes, okay, so hi Daddy" Cam said, smiling as she talked through Ken.

"Hi sweetie, I have a question to ask you" Austin said through the Ken doll.

"Okay Daddy, ask away" _Kelly_ said. Austin almost cringed every time Cam called him Daddy though the doll, because the memory was still fresh in his mind.

"Now, I want you to be honest. If you don't like what I'm about to say, we won't go through with it, okay?" Austin asked. He knew Cam could tell he was actually talking to her, but she pretended it was the doll.

"Okay Daddy, get to the point."

"Would you be totally against me hiring a nanny for you? Just while I'm at work" Austin added quickly.

"Sure" Cam said, shrugging. Austin set the doll down, not quite hearing her answer.

"Now I would make sue it's someone you like, and someone totally qualified-"

"Uncle Austin" Cam said cutting him off. "I said okay. As long as I can help pick her."

"You really don't care?" Austin asked skeptically. This was different. Cam usually hated the idea of doing anything without him…or at the very least Dez.

"Of course not" Camryn said smiling up at him. She had her Daddy's smile too…The Moons shared pretty similar features, so whatever features she shared with Connor, she shared with Austin pretty much.

"O-Okay. I'll get Dez to post the ad then" Austin said before standing up. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, now go. You said you had to tell Uncle Dez to post the ad, and I know you never called your songwriters back" Cam reminded him. Austin nodded and slowly backed out of the room while Cam shook her head. She hated meeting new people, but she also knew her uncle was tired and he needed help, even if he wouldn't admit it. Moons were very stubborn when they wanted to be.

"Post the stupid ad Dez, I gotta call my songwriters" Austin grumbled in the hall as he walked in his room and slammed the door.

Dez smiled in satisfactory and went skipping off to his laptop.

* * *

Austin had finally gotten himself to sleep after a long night of arguing with his terrible songwriters over the list of songs they sent him that just plain stunk. It was 3:30 in the morning when he finally got to go to bed.

Unfortunately, he was awoken at 3:38 by the sound of his bedroom door creaking open.

"Cam?" he asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"I-I didn't m-mean to w-wake you" Camryn stuttered. Austin automatically knew something was wrong.

"Come here" he said, waving his hand over towards the bed. Cam needed no further invitation as she raced for Austin's kind size bed and hopped up there with him, burying her head under the sheets and curling up next to him. Not even five seconds later, Austin felt something wet on his shirt.

"Camryn Elizabeth, are you crying?" Austin asked, wrapping his arm around the little girl as she shook with sobs and nodded into his side. Austin pulled her over to where her little head was on his chest and he was stroking her hair. "Baby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh huh" Cam sobbed. "I-It was about t-the p-p-plane."

Austin sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he leaned forward to kiss the top of her head, comfortingly stroking her back. Forget about sleep. His little girl needed him. He'd sleep when he was dead…like Sarah and Conner.

"You wanna talk about it?" Austin asked, shifting slightly so he could see her tear-streaked face.

Cam shook her head. "I just want Mommy and Daddy."

"Me too, baby girl" Austin sighed. "Me too."

* * *

"Ally, would you please quit? You're going to drive yourself insane searching for jobs hour on end" Trish expressed when she woke up to find Ally frantically searching for a job-still-online the day after she received the news of being fired. "Did you even go to sleep last night?"

"No time for sleep" Ally said without looking away from the computer. She quickly took a sip of coffee from one of the five mugs sitting beside her on the cluttered desk before going right back to typing. Trish trudged forward and inspected the mugs. All of them…empty. Even the one she just drank from. "Oh yeah, can you put on another pot of coffee?"

"Yeah, I think you've had enough coffee" Trish drawled, looking at the medium sized coffee cups Ally had drowned during the night.

"I have to stay up and find a job. I have a family to provide for" Ally said shaking her head rapidly as her fingers danced across the keyboard. "I need me some coffee."

"You need sleep" Trish retorted. "I'm sure you'll find a job a lot quicker if you just slow down, and get some rest. What have you found so far?"

"Ten stripper gigs, one waitress, four bartenders, and about three dozen for something I won't even mention" Ally said shaking her head.

"What about the waitress job?" Trish asked.

"Perhaps I didn't specify where the job was. I'm a Christian Trish. There's no way I'm working at Hooters*. The ad says they'd hire anyone who could dance…on a table. What kind of creeps post these things?" Ally muttered to herself.

"Ally" Trish sighed, seeing the website her best friend was looking through. "Why would you think you could find a decent job on a website that says 'Desperate; willing to do anything'. You need sleep!"

"Lord, why am I so stupid?" Ally asked God for an answer when she realized her idiotic mistake. "Please, please, please help me find a job…and help people who knowingly go on this site in search for these kind of jobs."

"Hey, what about this?" Trish asked when she spotted a job with decent pay, on a decent website, and fit many of Ally's overall qualifications.

"The nanny job?" Ally asked. Trish nodded so Ally began to read what the ad stated. "'Wanted: someone who is very skilled with children. Willing to meet reasonable payment offers, or I'll offer my own. Must not have a criminal record. Must be over the age of eighteen with experience in childcare. I am looking for someone who will be a good influence on my eight year old little girl, and will offer her a safe environment while I'm at work. Could really use the help. Thank you'. This says the employer is willing to pay a good amount if I do a good job. Do you think he'd let me bring AJ to work with me?"

"Well, all you have to do is fill out the printable résumé and ask for yourself during the interview" Trish shrugged. Not even thirty seconds later there was a knock at the door. Ally got up to see who was there, only to see a pink note taped to the door instead. It read 'Notice of Eviction'.

"I really have to nail this interview" Ally said, holding on to the door handle so she wouldn't pass out.

* * *

"Mommy, why did I have to get up so early?" three year old AJ whined as Ally strapped him in his booster seat in the back of her car. She was lucky that hadn't been taken away yet too.

"Because, Mommy has a very important job interview, and I can't leave you at home alone. Aunt Trish is at work" Ally responded as she climbed into the driver's seat and put the car in gear.

When Ally started backing out of her driveway, AJ asked, "Where is Aunt Trish working today?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Midtown, I think" Ally guessed. Midtown was a few blocks down from the Miami mall, which Trish had already worked at every job possible-some twice. They weren't exactly looking to hire her there anymore, so Trish moved on.

"Where we going?" AJ asked. Ally restrained herself from rolling her eyes. AJ was at that age where he was just full of questions about anything and everything.

"I just told you AJ, I have a job interview."

"Where?"

Ally sighed. "You'll see when we get there. Now, why don't you just pay attention to the movie I put in for you alright?"

With that, the rest of the car ride was silent other than the sound of Nemo* trying to get out of a fish tank, Dory telling Marlin to just keep swimming, and AJ sucking his pointer and middle finger. It was a rather annoying habit he'd picked up, but Ally had gotten used to pulling his fingers out of his mouth every time she saw the child.

Twenty minutes later and Ally was pulling into a _very _expensive looking neighborhood on the richer side of town. When she pulled up in the driveway of the address from the internet, she had to check twice to make sure it was right. When that was confirmed, Ally couldn't help but marvel at the outside of the beautiful three story structure. Wow. That was all she could think.

"Mommy, is that a castle?" AJ asked, looking up from his movie.

"_Totally"_ the little turtle from Finding Nemo sounded in the background, making Ally laugh a little.

"Not exactly, sweetie, but compared to where we live, it might as well be" Ally replied and she unbuckled AJ from his car seat, settled him on her hip, and threw her purse over her shoulder. She bounced AJ a little on her hip and smiled teasingly when he giggled. In a baby voice, she said, "Let's go."

When they got to the door, Ally let AJ ring the doorbell, but she hadn't realized he'd ring it five times in the two seconds she let him lean that way. She quickly stepped back as footsteps came bounding down the stairs. When the door opened, Ally came face to face with a tall, smiling ginger.

"Oh, um, hello. Is this where I'm supposed to be for the interview of the nanny position? I brought my résumé" Ally said, digging in her purse to find the papers while balancing AJ on her hip. It was quite the difficult task.

"Oh, Austin isn't home at the moment" the red head said still smiling down at her. "I'm Dez by the way."

"Ally" she said, reaching out her free hand to shake the strange man's. "Should I come back later?"

"Nope, come on in. Right this way. Austin will be home soon" Dez said leading her in the living room.

"Oh, okay" Ally said rushing into the house after pushing her purse strap back up on her shoulder where it wouldn't fall off. She hurried after the ginger-who she now knew as Dez-into a very nice looking living room. There was a nice leather couch, the matching loveseat, a recliner, and a couple of beanbag chairs, along with a fifty inch flat screen and several girl toys scattered amongst the floor. Ally made a mental note to put those away if she got hired.

"So, who's this little guy?" Dez asked, tickling AJ's stomach a little before motioning for Ally to sit down.

"Oh, this is my son AJ. AJ, say hi to Mr. Dez" Ally coaxed.

"Nah, it's just Dez. Uncle Dez, to all the kids" the man smiled. Ally smiled back, already liking this lovable man. There was just something about him that made him almost…child-like.

"Uncle Dez!" someone yelled from upstairs. Little footsteps were soon followed, and Ally turned around to see a beautiful little girl with bright blonde hair and brown eyes that slightly resembled her own. She was a gorgeous child.

"Yes Camryn?" Dez asked, amusement clear on his face.

"Where's Uncle Austin? I heard the door and-oh. H-Hello" the little girl, Camryn, said when she noticed Ally sitting there. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she took notice of AJ. "Ooh, what's his name? He is so cute!"

Ally laughed. "Well thank you sweetie. His name is AJ."

"Cam, this is Ally and her son. Ally's here applying for the job to be your nanny" Dez informed the little girl.

"Cool. Can I play with him?" the little girl, who clearly was only interested in Ally's son, asked looking excited.

"Yeah Mommy, can I play?" AJ asked, turning up to her, using his father's signature puppy eyes. Ally melted on the spot.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Dez" she said. Both kids turned to the red head who smiled widely. His smile always seemed to be much too large for his face.

"What do I care? Playing is for everyone!" he exclaimed. The kids cheered and took off running down the hall, Camryn grabbing AJ's hand as they went making Ally smile.

"Wow, she's adorable. So, Camryn is your niece, I presume?" Ally asked, trying to get information out of the man before her possible future employer got here to interview her.

"Well, not technically. I'm an only child. She's my best friend Austin's niece" Dez explained. Ally nodded.

"Austin, she mentioned him. Does he live here?" Ally asked.

"Yes, he's the one who will be interviewing you" Dez said, looking at her strangely.

"What about her parents?" Ally asked confused. Dez suddenly lost his smile, looking away.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. But helpful advice….never mention Camryn's parents around her or Austin" Dez warned. Ally's eyes widened, but she nodded, taking his word for it. Something terrible must've happened to that poor little innocent girl's parents, leaving her to be raised by her uncle.

"Okay, so what's Austin's full name? If he might be my employer, I'd like to know who will be signing my checks" Ally said changing the subject.

"I like you already" Dez laughed. Ally smiled, glad she already had gained the appreciation of someone in the household. "His name is Austin Monica Moon…just don't tell him I told you his middle name."

"My lips are sealed" Ally said smiling. "Hey, why does that name sound kind of familiar?"

"Austin Moon? Because he's a famous pop-star" Dez said in a 'duh' tone.

"Really? What's he sing?" Ally asked, genuinely surprised. She'd heard his name mentioned a few times when she wasn't watching little kids' shows, but she'd never actually seen the man. No wonder this place was so big, Ally thought, he's famous!

"You've seriously never heard him?" Dez asked, stunned.

"Nope" Ally said popping the 'p'.

"Then you're in for a surprise" Dez muttered. "He sings all kinds of things. He's actually really good. I shoot all his videos" Dez said pointing to himself, looking proud.

"That's awesome!" Ally said smiling. She just couldn't help but smile when she was around this guy. He was just plain awesome.

* * *

"Dez, Cam, I'm home!" a male voice yelled from the kitchen. Whoever it was-Austin, Ally was guessing-used the back door apparently.

When the man walked through the door into the living room, Ally's breath caught in her throat. If someone had walked in that exact moment, they would've probably thought Ally was living in one of those cliché scenes from books and movies where two people's eyes meet and there's obvious attraction. Not that Ally didn't find the man attractive, but that wasn't why she was staring at him. No, Ally was staring because Austin looked oddly like Aiden.

"Who's this?" Austin asked, snapping Ally out of her thoughts as he motioned towards her. Ally quickly stood, offering her hand to the cautious looking blond.

"Hello, I'm Ally Dawson Green" she introduced. Austin wearily shook he girl's hand, looking over to Dez in confusion. "I'm here to apply for the position of your niece's nanny."

"Oh, well, uh, I'm Austin" he said, pulling his hand back and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Where's Cam?" he asked, looking over to Dez again.

"Playing down the hall" Dez said simply. Ally couldn't help but notice Dez never mentioned who she was playing with though.

"Okay…why don't you go play with her?" Austin suggested. Dez nodded, getting up.

"Nice meeting you Ally" Dez said smiling at her. Ally smiled back and Dez leaned down for a hug. Ally laughed and hugged back.

"You too Dez" she said. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Austin about AJ just yet so to Dez she whispered, "Please look after my son while you're in there."

"Will do" he winked before walking away. He walked back a few seconds later and not-so-discreetly whispered to Austin, "I like her. I think this one's a keeper man."

Ally couldn't help smiling at the compliment, hoping it would bump her up a few points.

Austin, on the other hand, wasn't so easily persuaded.

"Alright, you won Dez's vote. Let's see if you win mine too" Austin said sitting in the loveseat. He motioned for Ally to sit back down on the couch across from him where she'd previously been sitting.

"Um, I uh, I brought my résumé" Ally said shuffling through her bag. She pulled out a small stack of papers and thrust it in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous."

A little nervous was an understatement, Austin thought. The poor girl was wriggling in her own skin. She seemed to be shifting every few seconds on the couch and looking everywhere but him. She seemed terrified. Austin was still going to interview her as thoroughly as the past applicants, but he might want to make her a little more comfortable first.

"So, what experience do you have with kids?" Austin asked her, starting off with the basic.

"Well, I babysat a few years ago, back in high school, and I have a three year old little boy" Ally said. Austin nodded. A mother, huh? That was new. None of the other applicants had any kids unless they were all grown up with kids of their own.

"Okay, and are you married?" Austin asked. He noticed Ally's lip quivering a little when he asked that question, and she fiddled with a ring on her left hand.

"N-Not exactly anymore" she stuttered. Austin softened a little.

"Divorce?" he asked sympathetically. Ally's head snapped up, looking a bit offended.

"Goodness, no. I'm a Christian. It's just…well, you see…my husband died a few years back" she finally said shutting her eyes tight as she said that. Austin decided not to pry any further, figuring this must already hurt enough. He did know what it was like to lose someone after all. Just not a spouse.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. That was too personal a question. I shouldn't have asked" Austin said shaking his head, suddenly a bit flustered.

"It's fine" Ally said looking down, still playing with the ring.

"Okay, so what was your previous job, if you had one, and if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you working there anymore?" Austin continued.

"Well, I worked as a secretary for a local law firm, but I recently got fired" Ally explained.

"How recently?" Austin asked.

"Three days ago. I found the ad for this job the day after I got fired and figured it'd be perfect. I made it for when my best friend could watch my son, but unfortunately she had to work today. She's not the best when it comes to schedules" Ally said smiling a little.

"Well then where's your son?" Austin asked curiously. This woman didn't look like the type who'd leave a child unattended…especially a three year old.

"Playing with your niece and best friend" Ally grimaced a little. "I'm sorry about that too. Dez just kind of let me in. I asked if I could come back later, but he insisted. Then Camryn came in and asked if she could play with AJ…sorry."

"It's fine" Austin said flashing a smile that was meant to assure her. "I was just making sure…"

Austin didn't know how to finish that sentence without offending her.

"You were just making sure I wasn't a bad mother who would show up for a job interview to watch a child when she can't even watch her own" Ally finished for him with a smile of her own. Austin chuckled a little, looking away. "Hey, it's fine. You're looking out for your niece. I totally get it. I would do the same if the roles were reversed."

Austin nodded and started looking over Ally's résumé. Everything seemed to be in check, but he wanted to sort a few more things out. "Okay, everything looks pretty good. I'm guessing you'd be bringing your son to work with you?"

"If it's not a problem-"

"No problem at all" Austin said cutting her off. Ally breathed a sigh of relief.

"And lastly, how do you feel about living here?" Austin asked. He could see Ally's eyes widen at that, so he decided to expand on the idea. "Well, you don't have to, even if I give you the job. I mean, I was just saying because sometimes the hours may be a bit uncertain and I might have a concert late at night…It gets crazy. If you do decide to stay here, AJ is of course welcome to stay as well, and I'll pay for the guys to move you stuff."

"Um, that is actually a really good idea" Ally said biting her bottom lip in uncertainty. Austin cocked his head to the side, a gesture reminding Ally of a puppy…and her late husband.

"Then why do you look skeptical?" he asked.

"Because my best friend Trish lives with me. She's in and out of work a lot and I know she can't afford a place of her own. I was barely holding all three of us up when I was working" Ally admitted shyly. Admitting she had that little of money to a big star who obviously had tons of money was rather embarrassing. Although, Austin just smiled at her.

"Not a problem. We have plenty of room here. This place is a five bedroom, and Dez lives in the basement anyway. So that would be my room, Cam's room, your room, Trish's room, and AJ's room. How does that sound to you?" Austin asked. Ally smiled brightly.

"Amazing!" she gushed.

"Okay, well why don't I call Camryn down here to make sure it's okay with her too, cool?" Austin asked. Ally nodded, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She only had one more person to please before Austin decided if she had the job or not.

"Cam! Can you come down here a sec.?" Austin yelled up the stairs. Camryn came running down the stairs with Dez holding AJ on his shoulders, hot on her heels. Ally smiled at the sight of her son enjoying herself so much.

"Uncle Austin!" Camryn yelled, launching herself at the blond who caught her with ease. Ally smiled ruefully, wishing Aiden was here to do that kind of thing with their son.

"Mommy!" AJ yelled from Dez's shoulders, smiley widely. Ally smiled back and went to grab him when he started to lean towards her.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun playing with your new friends?" Ally asked, smiling at her son. Austin smiled too from where he held Cam, her little legs wrapped around him and he held her without the slightest problem.

"Yes! Uncle Dez and Cam and me jumped on the giant bed and it went so high!" AJ exclaimed making Ally throw her head back in laughter, a sight that made Austin's smile grow wider. He didn't know why; he didn't want to hire anyone in the first place. Ally just seemed to be the best one suited for the job.

"Hey Cam, you want Ally to be your new nanny?" Austin asked his niece who turned to him smiling.

"Will she bring AJ sometimes?" Cam asked hopefully. Austin laughed.

"Actually, Ally, AJ and Ally's friend would be living with us. Is that okay?" Austin asked. The next thing he knew, his niece had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, squealing in his ears. "That a yes?"

Cam giggled and jumped out of her uncle's arms, tugging on Ally's jacket. "Yes?" Ally asked politely.

"Welcome to the job Ms. Ally" Cam said holding her hand out in front of her. Ally smiled up at Austin who nodded. With that, Ally bent down and shook the little girl's hand.

"Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you, Miss. Camryn"

* * *

**Hey everybody! Wrote this yesterday (or today I guess) at like 2:15 in the morning, so yeah. I was tired, but that's like my best writing time (says my friend; you know who you are). What'd you guys think? Okay, I'm just going to let you all know in advance, things may look like they're getting better and it's smooth sailing from here, but that's wrong. Austin and Ally also may look like they're getting along, but that isn't too true either. Don't forget, Austin doesn't want anyone else raising his girl…wonder what'll happen. Anyways, please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

***I don't own Nemo or anything you recognize. **

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	3. Moving In

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Ally, why is there a moving truck in our yard?"

Ally looked up from her desk where all the important documents she was filling out sat. It was sometimes a long process when you're changing addresses, especially when people don't believe someone who's being evicted would ever be moving in with a pop-star.

"Oh, I didn't mention that, did I?" Ally asked. To be fair, when Ally got home from Austin's the day before, Aiden was already asleep and Ally was so tired that she didn't even wait for Trish to get home before she crashed.

"Uh, yeah" Trish said looking at her like she grew another head. "Ally, what's it doing out there? Are they kicking us out already? I thought we had a one month notice?"

"We do" Ally said. Trish made a motion for her to go on, obviously not in the mood for her stalling any longer. "Well, the thing is, we kind of already have another place to go."

"Really? Where?" Trish asked, genuinely surprised. "And how can we afford it? You don't even have another job yet…"

"That's the next part. I got the job" Ally said smiling. She was still having a hard time believing it herself.

"You got the job?"

"I got the job."

"You got the job!?"

"I GOT THE JOB!"

"Oh my goodness! Ally this is huge!" Trish squealed, hugging me tight. "Now where are we gonna live?"

"In Austin Moon's gigantic three story house on the uppity side of town" Ally smirked.

"No way. You're kidding right?" Trish asked, figuring there was no way Ally even met a celebrity in the time since they last talked.

"Nope. Turns out, his niece is my new charge! The only thing is, me, you and AJ have to live with Austin, Camryn and Dez" Ally said, explaining what Austin had already told her.

"I'm invited too?" Trish asked. Ally nodded. "Wait, who's Dez and Camryn?"

"Camryn is Austin's niece, and Dez is Austin's best friend who lives with them. I just know you're going to love them!" Ally squealed. She couldn't figure why Trish _wouldn't _love them. Camryn was adorable, Austin was a celebrity, and Dez was just plain lovable no matter his strange behavior.

"Well my life just got a whole lot better!"

"Totally agreed. So, you ready to move out?" Ally asked with an anxious smile. She had actually been wanting to get out of this place since she'd had to move in two years prior after being evicted from the home she and AJ shared with Aiden…

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Dez, will you please tell Jimmy to stop calling me? I'm not coming in today because Ally's moving in. I want to see how she reacts around Cam on her first day" Austin yelled as he was moving a few boxes and other things they had in the three spare rooms no one used (until now of course).

"Tell Ally to do it! She's pulling up right now and I gotta feed Harley!" Dez yelled back from the basement. Austin rolled his eyes. The first normal animal Dez gets in a long time and he forgets to feed it until day four. He might have to tell Ally about that too…

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his abnormally messy hair before rushing down the hall to get the door. On another note, he'd have to get Ally and Trish a key too. Oh joy.

"Hey Austin" Ally said smiling brightly when he answered the door. Austin inwardly sighed. It was going to be hard to find any faults with a girl that cheery. She was carrying a box way too big for her small self, and had her toddler's hand clutched with the one that wasn't holding onto the box.

"Hi. Come on in AJ. Here Ally, let me get that box for you" Austin offered. He didn't know why he did it. Of course, Austin is a gentleman. He would've done it for anyone, but he's finding it hard to bring back the hard, professional edge he was hoping to pull off like with all other employees.

"Oh, well thank you. You know you didn't have to do that" Ally said shaking her head as Austin took the box from her hands with ease. For him, it wasn't heavy. But for someone as small as Ally…he could see where the problem must lay.

"No problems ma'am, it's what I do" Austin said winking at her. He quickly turned on his heel and sped up the stairs to put the box in Ally's new room. What was he thinking? Winking at his niece's _nanny_!? That could be misinterpreted for leading her on or something. He certainly didn't want that. Especially since Ally was the only decent candidate for a nanny that he'd come across at all.

"Where do I put these?" Ally asked carrying three more boxes stacked on top of each other, to where they were even above her head. Austin tried not to laugh. He really did. But it didn't work, because he burst out in laughter.

"Oh goodness, give me those boxes before they break you" Austin said laughing as he took all three boxes from her and started up the stairs again. "Why don't you and AJ just sit in the living room and let me and the guys handle this?"

"Oh, I can get all the stuff for my family and Trish" Ally said dismissively. Austin put the boxes on the floor in her room, which happened to be across from Camryn's and diagonal from his.

"So where's your friend?" Austin asked as he came back downstairs. He sighed as he watched the stubborn girl struggle with the headboards to a child size bed and went outside to help her. "And why isn't she here helping?"

"Oh, she's here" Ally said as she grabbed the other side of the headboards. "She just doesn't help moving stuff. I wouldn't doubt it if she's already somewhere in the house. Not my fault by the way, she just does that kind of thing. It's Trish's nature."

They both stopped before getting to the stairs, having heard what sounded like arguing coming from the door off to the side that said 'Dez' on it. That led to Dez's room in the basement. Austin laughed a little and turned to Ally. "Looks like Trish's nature clashes a bit with Dez's."

"Don't make me call security! What are you doing in my room? Heck, what are you doing in my house!?" Dez's voice carried through the house.

"I live here!" Trish yelled back.

"No you don't! This is my house and you are going nowhere near my niece or Austin!" Dez screamed.

"I think we should interfere" Ally said quickly as she and Austin dropped the headboards and sped down the stairs.

"Austin! There's a crazy fan-girl in the house!" Dez screamed when they got there. Austin shook his head at the scene.

Ally stepped forward with a small smile gracing her face. "Dez, meet my best friend Trish. Trish, meet our new housemate Dez."

"Housemate!?"

* * *

Camryn was busy playing in her room when she heard some noise downstairs. Like any curious child would, she headed towards the noise just to see what was going on in her home.

"AJ?" she asked when she saw the kid sitting on the living room couch, by himself, watching cartoons. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Mommy and Austin heard Aunt Trish yelling at Uncle Dez downstairs and ran to go stop them" AJ said without really looking up. "Wanna watch Toy Story*?"

"Sure" Cam said shrugging. When Camryn thought about getting a nanny, she never thought she'd get an adorable toddler to babysit as well. Cam loved kids and had begged her Uncle Austin to find one she could watch, but he said she was too young. Well, she'd prove to him she was responsible enough. He had no choice now that the kid was living with them.

"I think they forgot I was in here" AJ said suddenly. Cam turned to him smiling a little.

"Don't worry about it. My uncles forget I'm here a lot too" she said giggling.

"My Mommy never forgets me" AJ said shaking his head. Cam sighed.

"Mine never forgot me either."

"Where's your Mommy?" AJ asked. Camryn remained silent. "Cam?"

"She's in Heaven with my Daddy" Camryn said looking down. AJ got up on his knees and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"It's okay. My Daddy's there too and he'll be their friend."

"Did your Mommy tell you that's where your Daddy is?" Cam asked turning around. She knew it was probably right, but AJ was so little that he probably didn't understand everything told to him.

"No, but I heard her say it when she thought I was asleep. Aunt Trish said Mommy gets sad when she talks about Daddy" AJ said looking up. "I don't like it when my Mommy's sad. Do you get sad about your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Sometimes" Camryn lied. She knew lying was bad, but she became sad every time she thought of her parents, because she knew what it meant now. She knew her parents were gone and were never coming back. Her Daddy was right when he said it'd be a long time until he saw her again. She now knew 'a long time' meant until Camryn was gone too.

"Well don't be sad. Your Mommy and Daddy are happy with my Daddy and God. They must be having so much fun, even though I didn't know my Daddy. Did you know your Mommy and Daddy?" AJ asked just as the four adults walked into the room.

Ally's eyes widened and she quickly rushed over to the scene. "AJ, why don't we go get a snack in the kitchen" Ally suggested, gently pushing her son in the direction of the other room. "Would you like anything to eat Camryn?"

"No thank you" Cam said looking down. Ally nodded a little and grabbed Trish's arm, rushing into the kitchen after AJ.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, that was so sad" Trish exclaimed in a whisper. Ally shushed her and pulled her a little farther away from AJ.

"Would you shut up? Dez told me before I was ever interviewed to _never_ mention Camryn's parents under any circumstances. I don't want to get fired on my first day" Ally said in a desperate voice as she glanced over to her son. "I hope he won't fire me because of that. AJ's so little. He doesn't know any better than to ask questions like that."

"Ally, don't worry about it so much. I'm sure they'll clear things up and it'll be okay. If not, we'll figure something out" Trish assured her, though she wasn't quite sure herself.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to live on the street."

* * *

"Camryn-"

"Uncle Austin, don't worry. I'm a big girl and he's just a little kid" Camryn said cutting Austin off before he could even say anything. She knew he felt sorry for her, but he didn't have to. She knew it hurt him when her parents died, just like it did her. He'd known them longer, and understood from the start that they were going to die. Camryn didn't want him feeling sorry for her. She wanted them to get through it together, like at night when she has a bad dream. She knows her uncle is there for her and knows what it means. What she doesn't like is when he talks like she's too little to understand and the smallest thing will hurt her more than it would him.

"Cam, if it upsets you we can hire someone else-"

"Don't even think about it" Camryn snapped, suddenly getting more upset. "What did I just say? I'm fine. He's little. He's going to ask questions, and there's nothing you can do about it. He's a sweetheart and if y'all hadn't have interrupted I could've told him the answers."

"But you don't have to do that. We can get someone without a kid. Someone who won't ask questions-"

"Why do you look for something wrong with everyone?" Camryn asked suddenly. Both Austin and Dez's eyes widened at that. Dez was shaking his head, trying to get her to be quiet. It was a subject best left alone.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked, stunned.

"It took you so long to find someone who could take care of me when you're at work. Now that you have, you want to get rid of them" Camryn said exasperated. "I just don't get it. Things happen. People make mistakes. You live with it. Why can't you?"

Austin just stood there, staring at his niece for who knows how long. He couldn't figure out when she got so smart, or when he got so critical. Was he seriously doing all of that? Did he look for faults in everyone? Was that his main problem?

"Nobody's perfect Uncle Austin" Cam continued as she got up. "I think you should remember that next time you want to fire someone just because their _three year old_ asks a question."

"Where are you going?" Austin asked as she started to walk away.

Cam turned around, smiling all innocent like. "I'm going to get a snack. Oh, and tell Ally that she is not going to be fired. Got it?"

With that, she turned around and walked into the kitchen without another word.

"Did I just get outsmarted by an eight year old?" Austin asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, get used to it buddy" Dez said patting him on the back before following Cam into the kitchen.

Austin sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck with them then."

* * *

"Ally, did you know my uncle's famous?" Camryn asked as she and Ally were making some cookies. Austin was the only one that didn't come into the kitchen after the little incident in the living room, but Cam acted as if it never happened, and asked Ally to teach her how to cook.

"Well, I found out when I was here for the interview. I didn't know before" Ally said shaking her head.

"So you've never heard his music?" Cam asked, sounding surprised. "Everyone's heard his music. Uncle Dez says so. He also says that's why I'm homeschooled. They don't want anyone crazy trying to get to him through me."

"Well I guess that's reasonable" Ally said nodding. "But no, I haven't heard his music."

"Then girl, we have a lot of work to do. I'm gonna see about getting you a free, live private concert with the one and only, Austin Moon!" Camryn exclaimed, getting excited. Ally laughed.

"You don't have to do that sweetie. I could always go turn on the radio or something" Ally said smiling.

"Oh no, you have not _lived _until you see an Austin Moon performance" Camryn said, still very excited. Ally just smiled. She loved having a son and all, but there was something about a little girl that just made her smile. It was probably because she w_as_ a little girl at one point.

"Well, he'd have to agree first, and I don't think he'd want to be performing on his day off" Ally reasoned.

"Oh come on" Cam said rolling her eyes. "Girl, do you not know the power of a little girl's puppy dog eyes and pouty face? My uncle would jump off a cliff if I asked him."

Ally didn't know why, but she couldn't help laughing at that. It actually sounded true for Austin.

"I know what I can do" Cam said suddenly. Before Ally could do or say anything, she yelled, "Uncle Austin!"

Ally slapped a hand on her forehead as she heard what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding down the stairs.

"Where's the fire!?" Austin asked, sounding out of breath. Cam smiled sheepishly, and Ally refused to meet his gaze, terrified she would get fired if she did.

"No fire, silly. You _have_ to sing a song for Ally!" Cam said jumping up and down. Austin just stared at the little girl. A song. She about gave him a heart attack so he could sing a song. "Please Uncle Austin? Ally's never heard you sing."

She was making that face. Camryn knew Austin couldn't say no to that face. He was one suck up of an uncle. But that wasn't the thing that had his insides twisting. Austin turned towards Ally with a curious look in his eyes. "You've never heard me sing?"

Ally ducked her head, feeling quite embarrassed by that. "I don't just live under a rock, Mr. Moon. It's more like a boulder."

Austin chuckled a little at that. Ally was one strange character. "First off, call me Austin. Not even my dad goes by 'Mr. Moon'. Second, we might just have to change that, because you no longer live under that boulder, little lady."

Ally laughed at that, and Austin smiled. He didn't know why, but he liked it when she laughed.

"So, are you gonna sing or not?" Camryn, or Little-Miss-Impatient as Austin liked to call her at times, asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna sing. But this party wouldn't rock without a few more guests" Austin smirked. Ally looked confused.

"Who? Trish, Dez, and AJ? You know they technically live here now Mr. M-Austin" Ally said ducking her head. Austin smiled.

"Well, them too, but I have a few other s_pecial _friends I was hoping to invite" Austin said, emphasizing the 'special'.

"Should I even ask?" Ally whispered to the little girl sitting on the counter next to her. Camryn giggled but shook her head.

"Dez! Call up the gang!" Austin suddenly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Which one?" Dez yelled back. Austin rolled his eyes. There was only one 'gang' they hung out with now that Austin was Camryn's guardian. He stopped with the bad boy image his label was shooting for the second he became a 'parent'. Now, he was a lot more famous for being America's most talented sweetheart.

"You know the one!" Austin yelled back, walking back to the girls in the kitchen. "Where's Trish and AJ?"

"Napping" Ally said simply.

"And Trish…?" Austin asked slowly.

Ally smiled. "Napping."

"Okay…" Austin trailed off. "I like your friend and all, but remind me to meet a person next time before I say it's okay for them to move in. Let Dez meet them too. You, he's okay with. Trish….not so much."

Ally laughed at that. "I should've known they'd clash. It's just, Dez seemed so lovable that I didn't even think that Trish would find him annoying or something."

"Or something, definitely" Austin mumbled.

"Austin! They said no!" Dez screamed, running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you ask everyone?" Austin asked. Dez nodded, looking frantic.

"What do we do now?"

"Well why'd they say no?" Austin asked.

"They moved to LA to jump start their careers" Dez said scoffing.

Austin sighed. The 'gang' was a band Austin hung around in high school for the longest time, and when Austin became famous they reconnected through music. He should've known they'd just ditch him again. No wonder the only people he got close to since Conner and Sarah died were Dez and Cam.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ally asked, being the only one not knowing.

"The Cereal Talkers" Cam whispered. Ally blinked in surprise. Cam giggled at the look on her face. "It's a group of really stupid guys and one girl who couldn't decide which one to date, but everyone knew she belonged with Frosted Flakes.*"

"Are they all named after cereal?" Ally asked, not quite sure what to make of this situation. Cam laughed.

"Yep, Trix* is the girl, I already told you about Frosted Flakes, his brother Cocoa Puff*, Captain Crunch*, Raisin Bran*, and Oatmeal-the rebel" Camryn said nodding her head. "Five guys and one girl….all nuts if you ask me. Food pun intended."

Ally laughed. "Well, they sound…"

"Yeah, I get it" Cam said smiling. "I never liked them, so I'm kind of glad they left."

"Why didn't you tell your uncle that you didn't like them?" Ally asked curiously. Not only was she trying to get to know the child, but she wanted to know what to watch out for in the future since she was raising AJ on her own.

"They're his friends, and he just got to see them again. It would be mean to make him give up his friends just because I didn't like them" Camryn said shaking her head. Ally smiled. This little girl had a heart of gold.

"Well, if someone else you don't like comes over, just let me know. I'll try to find an excuse to get us out of it" Ally said winking. She probably shouldn't make promises like that, but it just came naturally.

"Thanks Ally, I like you" Cam said smiling as she wrapped her small arms around Ally's middle and squeezed her tight.

Ally hugged her back, bending down to the little girl's height. "I like you too" she whispered.

Austin chose that moment to look over at the two girls, and his heart clenched in his chest. Ally was so much like Sarah in a way. She was sweet, caring, great with kids…she even had the same hair as Sarah. From behind, when Austin first walked in the house the day before, he almost thought it _was_ Sarah, sitting on the couch and joking with Dez like she always did when Austin and Conner went out.

_That should be Sarah hugging her daughter._

The voice in Austin's head made him snap back to reality and he pushed past the sting in his eyes.

"Alright guys, I guess we'll just have to get this party started on our own" Austin said, breaking up the little moment the girls were sharing. "Ally, you think AJ and your friend would wake up for a show?"

"Well, I'm not usually all for waking up my son from his nap for a party…." Ally said trailing off. Austin nodded in understanding. If she didn't want to wake up her son, that was her decision. "But I think we can make an exception just this once."

"Really?" Cam asked excitedly. Austin smiled. He felt like a parent because every time that little girl was happy, so was he.

"Of course. Now AJ isn't usually very happy when he first gets up, so it might take a minute" Ally warned them as she started for the stairs. Camryn quickly stopped her.

"Can I do it? Please, please, oh pretty please?"

Darn, Ally thought. Camryn was right about her previous assessment in the idea of the pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead, but I'm coming too. I don't want him getting mad at you for waking him up" Ally said. Of course Camryn wouldn't wait on her and she shot up the stairs. When Ally got up there, she saw Camryn coming out of her own room with a small version of a pink electric guitar.

"I'll plug in the amp and you just stand back. Oh, and put these on. I already got mine" Cam said handing some earplugs to Ally. She looked up to see the eight year old plugging in a miniature amplifier right inside her son's doorway.

"Are you sure about this? He's only three Cam" Ally reminded the girl. Cam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she said unplugging the amp. "We'll wait until he's older and just do this to scare the crap out of Uncle Dez and Uncle Austin when they least expect it!"

"You're evil; Trish is going to love you" Ally said smiling. That's when an idea struck her. "Hey Cam, don't unplug that. I know just the way for you to get what you want and still not damage my son's hearing."

With that, Ally walked in her baby's new bedroom, where the bed had already been put up. She had no clue who did it or when, but she was grateful.

"Hey baby, wake up" Ally said in a low voice as she shook him a little. AJ just groaned and turned over. Ally smiled. He was so much like his father and didn't even realize it.

"Come on buddy, Cam's here to play" Ally urged. AJ shifted, still not willing to wake up. Ally sighed. "Well, I guess you don't want to go to a private concert where Austin's gonna sing…"

"I'm up" AJ said immediately. Ally smiled as he reached up to be lifted. She picked him up and patted his still sleepy head as he laid it on her shoulder.

"You ready Cam?" Ally asked.

"Ready for what? You already woke him up" Camryn said confusedly.

"It'll be more fun to wake Trish up, trust me" Ally said smiling down at the kids. "But get Austin and Dez first. That'll make it even better."

Needless to say, Trish wasn't too happy about the earsplitting sound that woke _her_ from her precious nap.

"You were right Ally that was more fun" Cam said smiling. All Trish could do was glare at her best friend as Ally threw her head back in laughter, as did the boys.

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna have the concert in the basement to avoid the annoying neighbors who don't like living next to a pop-star" Austin said as Trish, Dez and Ally helped him carry some equipment downstairs to Dez's 'room'. It was more like a huge den area, and Ally assumed Dez slept on the futon in the corner that was nowhere near in the way of all of Austin's musical stuff. Ally thought it was actually really cool.

"Uncle Austin, sing your new song! I haven't heard it yet!" Cam exclaimed when everyone got situated. She was sitting on Dez's lap, Ally was in the middle with AJ on her lap, and Trish was on her right-far away from Dez.

"I don't know…" Austin said trailing off. Ally smiled.

"Come on Austin, what's the problem?"

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. The problem was that he was sick of the music his songwriters were pitching him. They were kind of catchy, but ultimately pointless. Much like the one his niece wanted him to sing. It wasn't that it wasn't an alright song, it just made no sense to him. And it wasn't the _Best Song Ever_* as the title implies. It just had no depth. He wanted to sing a song that actually meant something.

"Fine" Austin sighed, grabbing his guitar.

_Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)_

_Straight into my heart and stole it._

_Through the doors and past the guards (wow),_

_Just like she already owned it._

_I said, "Can you give it back to me?"_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes oh_

Austin rolled his eyes at the lyrics. Seriously, it was an okay song, catchy even, but come on. _I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah?_ What kind of song is that? It's just stringing along melodious words.

_Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),_

_And her daddy was a dentist._

_Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)_

_But she kissed me like she meant it._

Ally couldn't help laughing a little at that part. They were such weird lyrics, but it was funny. Personally, Ally would never write lyrics without any meaning, but who knows? Maybe Austin had dated a girl whose father was a dentist…and she refused to finish thinking of the rest of it.

_I said, "Can I take you home with me?"_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes oh_

By this point, Cam and AJ were already singing along (more or less). Cam knew the words already, just because she was sneaky enough to find her uncle's copy of the lyrics. AJ was just kind of making up his own words to the tune. It was adorable.

_You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_

_And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,_

_[In background:]_

_(oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_

_And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced_

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3_

_How we danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_

_We danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes oh_

_Best song ever,_

_It was the best song ever._

_It was the best song ever,_

_It was the best song ever. _

When Austin finished, everyone in their small group stood up cheering. Ally had to admit, he had a great voice. The boy could go a long way if he had more meaningful lyrics. He obviously had the fame and exposure already, and the love to perform. It was clear by the smile on his face as he strummed the guitar.

"So…what'd you think?" Austin asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Ally couldn't help but giggle at how he looked when he was waiting for criticism or appraisal.

"Not bad Mr. Moon, not bad at all" Ally said smiling.

"Why thank you Ally, but what did I tell you about calling me that?" Austin asked playfully.

"Hmm, well should I call you by your _middle_ name…Monica?" Ally smirked as all the color drained from Austin's face.

"Uncle Austin, why does your face look funny?" Camryn asked. Everyone else laughed while Austin attacked his giggly niece while yelling "Tickle monster!"

Surprisingly so, it was a pretty fun day.

* * *

**Hey guys, chapter three here! I hope you all loved it, and if I don't get the chance to update this again before tomorrow, Happy Fourth of July! (Independence Day for some). Anyone gonna go see fireworks? Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Favorite parts, lines, whatever. Read, review, follow and favorite! :)**

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile to decide if I'm going to do a sequel to Ally's Romeo. I'm thinking of finishing it up soon, and if I'm going to do a sequel, I need to get the ideas together. I have a lot on my plate to write as it is so it might be a little while before it comes out if yes wins, so tell me what you think!**

***I don't own any of these. I don't own Best Song Ever by One Direction, and I have absolutely nothing against them, I was just using the song for the plot of the story. To Austin, the lyrics don't mean anything. Who knows, they could mean something to 1D.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	4. First Day

**I got a review from a guest that I wanted to answer. Down below is the review and I'll answer it below that. :)**

"_**Katelyn: Hey,**_

_**I just wonder where you got the "Sunshine" series, Already There, Use Your Voice stories ideas? Are there books that are like them?**_

_**Also I'm just wondering... Since in this one Ally is a widowed and I know for sure she gonna fell in love with Austin and get married with him (since your obviously a Auslly shipper and one of the genre is romance)... Is that means she have two loves? Like she love Aiden & Austin the same or she just move on and just only love Austin?**_

_**I'm just curious with widowed and then marry again, it must be confusing..."**_

**Okay, so I have no clue if there are books like them. The Sunshine series is sort of a mix of my own ideas and the beginning came to me from the show Baby Daddy on ABC. I've been told that the start of it also reminded some people of Slapped by ThePenIsMighty (one of my absolute favorite stories and authors) but I swear I was not copying. **

**Already There came to me from the song I'm Already There by Lonestar. And Camryn is based on one of the cutest little girls I've ever seen that goes to my church. She's going into 1****st**** grade! :) Although I've been told she's like Ella in many ways.**

**Use Your Voice is kind of originally a clichéd idea about Ally being mute and all. I'm sure many of you have seen those stories before, all very good in my opinion. My friend and I decided to use that kind of plot and make it a bit different. It was my friend's idea to have Austin be a vocal coach. Also her idea to add our own characters in the story (I'm Melanie and she's Elsa). Everything else kind of took it's own personal turn with our imaginations (mine now since she isn't writing with me anymore). **

**Now onto your bigger question n this story. Okay, that's a tricky question. You can love more than one person at a time, but you can only be **_**in love**_** with one LIVING person at a time. Ever notice how vows say "Until death do you part"? That means you can fall in love with another person after your spouse has died. It's very confusing, but I've seen it happen. There's a person for everyone, but some have the chance to be with two. Widowed people have more experience in marriage and a bigger capability to love (so I've heard), but sometimes they don't realize that right away. **

**I hope that helped! If not, please feel free to ask more questions. Any of you who have questions actually :) Sorry for my crazy long rant. I felt you deserved an answer :)**

* * *

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Okay Ally, I hope it isn't too much to handle on your first day here, but Cam's already lost a good few days of her homeschooling because we've been so busy and all. I don't do very good at teaching her, and all the teachers we've hired suck, or just don't understand her level of thinking and-"

"Austin" Ally said cutting him off. The poor guy had been going insane all morning since he got up, trying to make sure everything was perfect for Ally's first day of watching Cam-and AJ-all by herself. He really was a very protective uncle. "We'll be fine. Please stop worrying. I know how to teach. I was a straight A student all throughout my school life."

"But Ally" Austin stressed. "Teaching is way different from being a smart student. No offense or anything, I'm sure you were very smart. But come on, I want Cam to get the best education she can get. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes sir" Ally said rolling her eyes when he couldn't see her.

"What was that?" Austin asked, turning around. Ally giggled, before standing up to solute him.

"Sir, yes sir."

"Oh gosh, don't tell me you went to military school" Austin mumbled. Ally laughed, pushing him out the door where Dez was already waiting. Trish had left long ago for a new job down in Midtown, so that left Ally and the kids…once she could get Austin to stop fussing and leave already.

"Dez get him in the car" Ally said in a strained voice as Austin stood his ground, amused, as she tried-and failed-to push him out the door. "Austin, move out of the dang way. How do you expect me to do my job when you're still here?"

"Austin Monica Moon, Jimmy is gonna kill you. Get in this car right now young man!" Dez screeched from the car. Ally abruptly stopped what she was doing as she and Austin stared at the ginger. After a couple of seconds, Ally burst out laughing.

"You heard the man. Get in the car Monica!" Ally yelled. Austin glared down at her.

"I don't like being called that Dawson" he glowered, but he couldn't even keep a straight face very long with Ally grinning up at him like that.

"Oh get over yourself _Monica_, I'm here to watch Cam, not your precious feelings" Ally scoffed. Dez 'oohed' and slapped the top of the car from where he stood up through the sunroof and Ally grinned.

"Just go watch the kids" Austin grumbled as he stalked over to the car and slammed the door. Ally giggled as the car sped past and she walked back inside, ready to tackle her day with two kids.

* * *

"Barely three days and the girl's already making fun of me!"

"Austin, shut up. She's just teasing you" Dez said rolling his eyes. Austin had been unsuccessfully complaining about Ally the whole car ride to the studio. He had nothing to complain about, but like Cam said, he was looking for something wrong with everyone. Austin was afraid to let anyone else in.

"Give me a break Dez, I'm not used to her kind of….people" Austin shrugged. Dez rolled his eyes.

"She's a girl, Austin. And not the type who throws herself at you, or even cares that you're famous. You heard the girl. She didn't even know who you were. The first time she ever heard you sing was when you gave her a private concert yesterday. What's the problem?" Dez asked. _The Love Whisperer_ had a plan that included both Austin and Ally. He was just trying to encourage love to happen on its own before he had to take a step in the situation.

"That's the problem!" Austin exclaimed. "She's never even heard of me. I'm not trying to be cocky-"

"Then don't be" Dez stated.

Austin rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment. "I'm not trying to be cocky _but_ who's seriously never heard of me? Like, there's got to be a story there."

Dez shrugged. "She said she basically lived under a rock."

"No way" Austin said shaking his head. "There's got to be more there. What if she's one of those crazy fans? What if she's doing this all for money? What if she kidnaps Cam for my ransom money!? What if-"

"Austin!" Dez yelled. "Shut up and get in the studio before I have to knock you out and drag you there young man!"

"Dang, what's your problem" Austin muttered as they started walking forward.

"You are buddy" Dez nodded, clamping him on the back and walking away before Austin could say another word.

* * *

"Alright Cam, you ready to start your lessons?" Ally asked when the eight year old trudged down the stairs for breakfast after Austin left.

"Where's Uncle Austin?" she mumbled sleepily as she grabbed a glass of orange juice Ally had set out for her. She completely ignored Ally's question, still half asleep.

"He left for work sweetie. He didn't want to wake you" Ally said gently. Cam pouted.

"But I wanted to say goodbye."

"It's okay Cammy, he'll be back this afternoon" Ally said.

Cam just stared at her, unmoving. She wasn't even blinking. Ally had to look closely to tell if she was breathing. "My Mommy called me that" she whispered finally, looking down.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry sweetie, I d-dint mean to-"

"It's okay Ally" Cam cut her off. "I…I miss being called that."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, holding her breath. Cam nodded.

"Can I call Uncle Austin? I really wanna talk to him" Cam begged. Ally sighed but nodded. He had said she could call if she needed anything, even though he'd be working.

"Sure, here's the phone. You know the number?" Ally asked.

"Duh" Cam rolled her eyes, dialing the number she knew by heart. When she put it up to her ear she mouthed 'sorry' to Ally. Ally just laughed and turned towards the cabinet trying to find something for them to all eat for breakfast.

"_You've got Austin."_

"Hey Uncle Austin, I was just-"

"_Sorry I couldn't take your call right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Cam sighed and tried to hide her disappointment. When Ally gave her a questioning voice, Cam smiled at her. "Voicemail; he's probably in the studio."

"You okay?" Ally asked, putting her full attention on the child now. She was so young and fragile. Ally had no idea what was the right or wrong thing to say or do around her.

"I'm fine. He's working. He'll be home later" Cam smiled. Ally nodded, turning back to the cabinets, and that's when Cam dropped her smile.

Honestly, she was terrified every time her uncles went off to work. Camryn was only five when she lost her parents, and she had thought they'd be coming home too. Sure, she knew they'd be gone for a while, but she never expected forever.

Now she was older, though, and understood the concept of death. She knew it could happen in an instant with no warning. She knew every moment could be the last you'd see a person, so you should make it last. If her Uncle Austin had've just woke her up long enough to kiss her goodbye and tell her he was leaving, she wouldn't feel so scared that he wasn't coming back. Of course the feeling would always be inside her, unnerving the poor child, but she could handle it if she knew she'd said goodbye and she loved them before they left. That way, if she hadn't said that the last time she'd seen them, she'd know her last words to someone would've been good. The thoughts were a little sad and morbid, but you never knew when the last time you'd see someone will be.

"You want some pancakes?" Ally asked suddenly, snapping Cam out of her thoughts. Ally had looked the entire kitchen over, and pancakes seemed to be the best option since there were plenty of ingredients for it. She saw the frozen pancakes in the freezer, but those never tasted as good as the homemade kind.

"I think those have freezer burn" Cam said warily. Ally laughed.

"Probably, but I meant homemade pancakes."

At the sound of this, Cam's face lit up. "Yes please! And can we save some for Uncle Austin? It's his favorite and we ain't had homemade pancakes in forever. Mama used to make them, but Uncle Austin don't know how."

Ally laughed at her excitement. "There's plenty enough in here for me, you and AJ to have some, then enough to have some left over for your uncles and Trish."

"Are you sure? Uncle Austin can eat enough for four people. That's why there's so many frozen ones in there" Cam asked unsure.

Ally nodded. "There's plenty. You want to help me make them before we start our lesson?"

"Yes!" Cam exclaimed, hopping off the stool she was sitting on and almost spilling her remaining orange juice, but luckily she caught it in time. "Cooking with you is so much fun! I wanna help more and more and more!"

Ally smiled. This must be what it'd feel like to have a daughter.

* * *

"…_the best song ever"_

"Alright guys, take five" Austin said, grabbing a water bottle after he finished rehearsing the song he really didn't care to sing anymore. It was an instant hit the second they released it, but Austin wanted meaningful songs.

"Great job Austin, way to finally relax" Dez said when Austin exited the sound booth. Austin didn't say a word. Instead, he headed straight for his phone to see if he had any messages. To his surprise-and slight horror-there was a missed call from home. No voicemail left.

"Dang it Dez, I thought I told you to listen for my phone" Austin muttered.

"No you didn't" Dez scrunched his eyes in confusion. "And how would I have heard your phone?"

"Just shut up while I call home. Apparently they tried to get in touch with me" Austin said, near panicked when he speed-dialed the house.

"Hello?"

"Ally! Did you try to call me!?" Austin asked as soon as she picked up.

"No…Cam did this morning. We're in the middle of a lesson right now, but do you wanna talk to her?" Ally asked.

"What? Why'd she call? Did something go wrong? Is she o-"

"Uncle Austin" Cam's voice immediately cut him off.

"Hey princess, what's the matter? Why'd you call me? Is everything okay?" Austin asked, relieved to hear her voice even though Ally'd just told him they were doing a lesson. How could he know that was true or not?

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you" Cam said. Austin stepped outside so no one would be listening in on his conversation that just grew personal.

"What about sweetie?"

"Nothing, you just didn't say bye this morning" she said. Austin's heart almost cracked at the innocence of the sweet little girl he was raising.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you. You didn't go to bed until late last night and you looked so peaceful-"

"It's okay Uncle Austin" Cam cut in. "I know you had to go to work and I was still asleep. Next time will you please wake me up though? I wanna say goodbye before you go."

"Baby, I get up real early sometimes-"

"Please" Cam begged. "I can go right back to sleep. I just want a goodbye hug and kiss because I love you so much."

Austin sighed, feeling his heart crumble even more with every word. "I love you too princess. I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye this morning."

"You promise to wake me up every morning for now on?" Cam asked. Austin couldn't help but smile a little.

"I promise."

"Austin, they need you back in here" Dez yelled from the doorway. Austin sighed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I gotta go. You okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Uncle Austin, love you" Cam said in a slightly louder tone. Austin smiled.

"Bye baby girl, love you too."

With that Austin locked his phone and slid it in his pocket, walking over to where his confused best friend stood.

"What was that about?" Dez asked.

Austin sighed. "I'm an idiot who didn't say goodbye."

* * *

"Everything okay?" Ally asked when Cam handed her phone back over.

"Everything's fine. Where were we?" Ca asked, looking over the numbers confusedly. The only math she was used to was adding and subtracting. Now Ally was trying to tell her eight and two was sixteen instead of ten. What?

"Multiplication" Ally smiled. "It's different from adding-"

"Mommy!" a small voice screamed from up the stairs.

"Stay here" Ally told Cam as she ran up the stairs. Cam, of course, didn't listen and ran up right behind her to see what was wrong.

Ally ran all the way to the end of the hall upstairs and straight into her son's new bedroom. He was sitting up in his little bed, tears streaming down his face.

"What is it baby?" Ally asked, pulling him onto her lap and hugging her baby boy tightly.

"I had a bad dream" AJ said sniffling. Cam came and sat on the bed beside them both, to Ally's surprise. She hadn't even notice the girl come in the room. Probably because she told her to stay put….

"AJ, you wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps to talk about our bad dreams" Ally asked. Cam looked down, not wanting to interrupt, but also wanting to say that sometimes it doesn't help to say it out loud. Sometimes it's scarier when you say it; makes it become reality instead of just a dream. And when someone tries to tell you everything's going to be okay, how would they know?

"I-I woke up and nobody was here. Nobody was nowhere" AJ said, still sniffling. Cam scooted closer to the pair, feeling oddly connected to them. It was weird. She'd felt connected to them the second she saw them, but she didn't know why.

"It's okay AJ, I've had that dream before too" Cam said, making Ally look up in surprise.

"Was you scared?" AJ asked, slowly starting to calm down. Ally had to bite her tongue to keep herself from correcting her son's bad grammar. He was three, he'd learn. Right now he needed support.

"I was" Cam nodded. "But when I woke up, I knew I wasn't alone. I had my Uncle Austin right down the hall, and my Uncle Dez downstairs. Guess what else?"

"What?" AJ asked, getting really interested now. Ally smiled.

"God was always with me, even when there were no people" she said. "Even in my dream when I thought I was all alone. Jesus was there. You see, you woke up thinking no one was there. We can't see God with our eyes, but he's always there. Even if there are no people, we're never alone."

"Really?" AJ asked in astonishment. Cam nodded.

"Really."

Ally could only stare at the eight year old. She sure was something. Cam had obviously been through something traumatic involving her parents, yet she still came out stronger than most adults. How was that even possible? How could a child her age possibly understand something that took most adults decades to learn? Ally knew one thing, no matter if she'd only met the girl a few days earlier: she couldn't have been more proud of her if she was her own daughter.

* * *

"I'm home!" Austin yelled as he rushed through the house. All day all he could think of was what could be going wrong at home. He'd never left Cam in the care of someone else besides Dez before, and even that was hard. His mind was going crazy with possibilities.

"In the kitchen!" Ally yelled back. Austin gulped, expecting a huge mess or fire fumes or something. Instead, when he entered the kitchen the sound of music, singing and laughter broke through his thoughts.

There in the middle of his kitchen stood three happy people he hadn't expected to see in one piece, let alone so enthused. Cam and AJ were dancing around together on the floor, slipping and sliding in their socks. Cam was holding onto AJ's hands so he wouldn't fall. Austin smiled at the sight. Cam had always told him she wanted to be a babysitter, but he hadn't expected her to be so good with kids at eight years old. But he should've known. Sarah was exactly the same.

And then there was Ally.

Austin could already guess she was a multitasker. She seemed to be mixing some kind of batter in a bowl while dancing around with the kids. He couldn't help but laugh. She was, after all, a pretty bad-scratch that, _horrible_-dancer.

"Uncle Austin!" Cam gasped, running over and jumping into his arms. Austin grunted upon the impact but lifted his niece up high in his arms before settling her in the crook of his arm. She grinned up at him.

"What's going on in here?" Austin asked, referring to the music and food ingredients spread out on the counter and table.

"Well we finished today's lessons early, and Cam told me earlier this morning that pancakes were a sort of family favorite, so I decided to make some more for everyone for dinner" Ally explained. Austin's eyes widened as he looked around him. Eggs, milk….what? Was she actually making _homemade pancakes?_

"Homemade?" Austin asked, voicing his thoughts. Can you blame him? He wasn't able to think of anything else.

Ally grinned. "Yep, is that okay?"

Austin nodded stupidly, unable to produce any other words at how amazed he was. When he could finally form a coherent though, he asked, "What's with the music?"

"Cooking is always more fun when you're listening to good music. The food tastes better too" Ally said turning back towards the oven. Austin blinked.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Austin asked, setting Cam down. He thought he saw Ally tense up when he said that, but he couldn't be sure because she seemed to relax seconds later as she shrugged.

"Aiden used to say it all the time."

"Aiden?" Austin asked, slightly confused.

"My husband" Ally gulped, not turning her head once. Austin's eyes widened as he quickly realized his mistake.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a few excruciating seconds, when Austin thought of something he hoped wouldn't make things more awkward. "What about all the dancing?"

"That's just for fun" Ally turned around, her smile once again in place. Austin inwardly sighed in relief. He wasn't in the mood to look for a new nanny, no matter how much he tried to find a flaw in this one. He didn't want to make her feel bad though. Especially not about a subject so touchy.

"Duh Uncle Austin, keep up" Cam said making them both smile.

"Right, where is my brain?" Austin asked smiling. "So, how was today's lesson? You learn something new?"

"Ally taught me how to multiply" Camryn beamed. Austin couldn't decide if that surprised him more than the pancakes or not.

"You taught her how to multiply? How? I've been trying to teach her forever and she gives adding answers" Austin said, genuinely surprised.

"Well Blondie, I find it easier to teach kids when you use little hints and tricks. She picked up on the ones and twos really fast actually" Ally said, walking over to pick up the next ingredients. She was like a wizard in the kitchen or something. Austin couldn't even recall giving her a tour of the kitchen to show her where what was-not that he knew-and she already knew how to find everything.

"We're saving threes and fours for tomorrow" Cam filled him in. Austin nodded, looking impressed. Ally smiled, liking how this was going so far. They had a few minor problems that morning but the day went better than she'd imagined. Apparently way better than Austin had imagined either.

"Well it sounds like you guys had a great day" Austin smiled, having no idea what else to do or what he was feeling really. On one hand, he was glad nothing had gone wrong like he'd expected and that Cam had had a great day. On the other, he thought there was something scary in the picture. Would Camryn get too attached to Ally and she'd just up and leave for a different job someday? Would the newcomers trudge up too many old memories that Cam would have rather suppressed? He didn't know, and that scared him.

* * *

"Ausin, come pway with me!"

Austin turned around from where he stood in his gaming room, to see Ally's son standing there with a mini version of his favorite guitar and a huge grin on his face.

"Oh…hey AJ" Austin said slowly. He'd never actually talked to the kid. In fact, Austin couldn't remember the last time he talked to a kid that age that wasn't his niece-and she had two parents at that age that wasn't him. "What you need buddy."

"I wanna pway" the kid grinned up at him. Austin couldn't help but smile a little in return, even though he was a bit uncomfortable. Where exactly was Ally anyway? When he hired her to watch his niece, he didn't mean she wasn't meant to watch her son too.

"Um, you mean play?" Austin asked. It was a pretty stupid question, but the kid seemed to be having problems with his speech.

"Yeah, p-lay" AJ said, sounding out each syllable. "I wanna be a rock-star like you!"

Austin was shocked to say the least. "What? Like me? Why?"

"Mommy _loves _music and she said Daddy did too. You a rock-star, right Ausin?" AJ asked.

Austin laughed, sitting down on the couch in the gaming room. AJ dropped his guitar with a thud, making Austin flinch as the instrument hit the ground. He hated when instruments were mistreated, but the kid was three. How was he supposed to know better?

AJ climbed up onto the couch and plopped down next to Austin, copying his exact posture and how his hands were placed. Austin blinked towards the kid. When he moved his right arm to the armrest, AJ scooted over and put his left arm on the other one. Austin laughed. The kid was _copying_ him.

"You didn't answer me" AJ said suddenly, giving Austin a look to say he wasn't about to let that go.

"Yes, I'm a rock-star" Austin laughed.

"My Daddy wanted to be a rock-star. Mama said so. She said Daddy wanted to be a rock-star and that she'd write all his songs and they'd be famous together!" AJ said, jumping up to dramatize the awesomeness of what he'd just said.

"Did she now?" Austin asked smiling.

"Uh huh. And she told me I looked just like him. She said that since Daddy's in Heaven that I'm her favorite guy and Aunt Trish calls me her booger which is really weird" AJ said wrinkling his nose at the nickname. Austin burst into laughter at that. He couldn't help it. The kid was funny. He reminded Austin of a younger version of himself.

"She really calls you that?" Austin asked, finding it hard to breathe now.

"Yeah, all the time. I tell her that's not my name and she says uh huh, and that's what I am to her and it's weird. What do you think my Daddy would've called me?" AJ asked suddenly.

"Uh…"

"AJ! Thank goodness you're okay. What have I told you about running around the house without someone watching you?" Ally asked as she ran in the room, not even noticing Austin.

Austin, however, was glad she appeared-and that she hadn't heard what her son had just asked him. He had no answer to that, and he feared it would make her really upset.

"I sorry Mommy but I was with Ausin" AJ said grinning up at her. "He's a rock-star like Daddy."

Ally's eyes widened at that, as did Austin's, and that was when she finally seemed to notice his presence. "Oh…hey Austin."

"Ally" Ally said, nodding towards her. He was uncomfortable. She made his skin itch, his heart rate increase, and his breathing irregular. What did that even mean? Should he be on alert? Would he be hiding something? Or was this just some weird thing?

Austin had been around plenty of girls in his lifetime, but none too recently. Sure he had meet & greets and press conferences and stuff. Even backstage at concerts he met a bunch of his female fans. But it'd been a long time since he'd been around one-or two now, including Trish-who'd been around for something other than his fame, money or good looks. He _was_ undeniably handsome, after all.

Maybe that was what scared him. She _wasn't_ like all the other girls he'd ever known.

"I'm sorry" Ally apologized, grabbing AJ by the hand. "I hope he wasn't causing any trouble to you."

"Nah, he's cool" Austin shrugged, standing up himself now. And he shockingly meant what he said. The kid was cool with him. Sure he made him a bit uncomfortable, but so did Cam once upon a time. He couldn't even remember that feeling, but he remembered holding that little girl for the first time in the hospital and not knowing what to do with himself. He was terrified he was going to drop her, she was so little. And that was the first time he'd ever been scared to be around his family. Cam, whom he'd never met before. She was so little and fragile. Sarah, who looked totally worn out and in pain. He'd never seen her so drained of energy, but she'd never looked happier. Conner, who looked literally metal. Austin was seriously afraid for his brother's mind. But then Conner had looked over at him and smiled, bigger than ever before. He was a father. Cam was the most precious little thing in the world to him. Now she was the most precious thing in the world to _Austin._

So yeah, he was okay with the kid. Or at least he would be. Eventually.

"AJ, why don't you go play with Uncle Dez for a while?" Ally suggested. Austin cocked his head to the side, wondering what she could possibly have to say to him. From what he could see of her for the past couple of days, she didn't talk much….to him at least. What did that say about him? Or was she just shy?

"Okay!" the little kid said bouncing down the hall to find the crazy red-haired man.

"I'm really sorry about that" Ally apologized again once AJ was out the door.

"It's really cool" Austin laughed. "He's a funny little kid, you know."

"I know" Ally said, offering a half smile. "He's the spitting image of his father."

Austin gulped, not sure if they were entering another really touchy subject or if she was just remembering something nice about her past. Who knew with her?

"He's really interested in learning to play guitar" Austin said, picking up the small instrument from the ground that AJ had dropped so carelessly earlier. It was an oddly tuned little child's instrument, but Austin still didn't have the heart to leave it on the floor like that. Like it was unimportant.

"He wants to be a rock-star because he thinks that's what his Daddy wanted to be" Ally nodded.

"Did he?" Austin asked, and instantly regretted it. Why couldn't he ever keep his big mouth shut? Ally's husband was the one subject he always wanted to avoid at all costs.

But if it bothered Ally, she didn't let it show. "Yeah, he always wanted to be a rock-star as a kid. We always had karaoke nights at each other's houses when we were little. We both loved music, but I had stage fright. He always said I could just write his songs" Ally said smiling at the bitter-sweet memories. Ally'd written songs for herself before-sometimes about Aiden-but she'd never written one with him like they'd both promised each other to do when they got settled into their married life. But then they found out Ally was pregnant with AJ and life got busier….they never got around to it, and now it was too late.

"You write songs?" Austin asked, looking shocked, but very intrigued. Ally blinked in surprise.

"Maybe" she mumbled.

"Interesting" Austin said, more to himself than to Ally. "Can I hear one?"

"Uh…." Ally stuttered. She didn't want to say _no_ because that was kind of rude, and he was her boss, after all. She wanted to keep her job. What to do, what to do…. "Coming sweetie!"

Austin shook his head in amusement as Ally raced out of the room as if AJ had actually called her. _Good move Dawson_, he thought, _but I won't give up._

Ally Dawson just became his new mystery to solve, and he intended to figure her out, no matter the frustration he knew it would cause.

And boy was he in for a ride.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know it's forever. Even longer for all my other stories besides When Our Stars Align for those of you who read it. I know I get sick of hearing lame excuses in ANs too, but I thought you guys deserved to know I didn't just desert you by choice. School started back for me on August 6****th**** and we had a huge test the second day on our summer work. Those of you who are freshmen (or will be) like me, be prepared, especially if you're in all advanced classes. It can be stressing, but it's so much fun. I like it way better than middle school. **

**So anyway, I'm going to try and update all my stories (when, I don't know). That includes When Our Stars Align, Use Your Voice, and Ally's Romeo before anything else. *NOT INCLUDING CO-WRITTEN STORIES. THOSE WILL BE CONTINUED WHENEVER MY PARTNERS AND I SEE FIT TO POST A CHAPTER* **

**Anyway, I'll stop boring you guys with my never ending ANs. I'm a rambler like Ally lol. If you're one of the beautiful, amazing readers who actually stuck with me through both (or either) ANs, thank you. You are awesome because I talk too much :)**

***I don't own any of these things.**

**Please read, review, follow and favorite! Again, sorry it's taking forever!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	5. The Anniversary

**Special chapter! I would like to recognize all of the REAL victims of 9/11 here. It's been thirteen years. It seems like such a long time, but it still affects so many people, as many of you have pointed out. I want to thank all of the fallen heroes and those who are still alive as well. So many people risked their lives all those years ago, when I was only a year old. So many people died. If you have never seen it, I recommend watching the move Flight 93. I saw it three years ago and it really got to me.**

**If you agree and support all the 9/11 victims, put in a review #9/11 or something of the sorts.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Three years. It had been exactly three years since the second 9/11, thirteen since the first. The first 9/11 took many, many more lives than the second. It took the lives of everyone on those planes, in the twin towers of the World Trade Center, and the Pentagon. It took nearly 3,000 lives and at least $10 billion in damage. *

American Airlines Flight 11 and the United Airlines Flight 175 crashed into the twin towers. American Airlines Flight 77 was crashed into the Pentagon, which was the head of the United States Department of Defense. Finally, United Airlines Flight 93 was targeted at Washington D.C., but crashed a field close to Shanksville, Pennsylvania after the passengers tried to overtake the hijackers.*

Aboard the planes, around 227 civilians and 19 hijackers were killed. 343 firefighters and 72 law enforcement officers were killed respectively in the deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforcement in the history of the United States.*

On May 2, 2011 American Special Forces killed Osama bin Laden after a ten year manhunt*. He was the leader of the al-Qaeda and everyone thought once bin Laden had died, the true war with the al-Qaeda would be over. But oh, were they wrong.

Seeking revenge on the Americans for killing their leader, and ultimately obeying his dying wishes to see them all dead, the followers of Osama bin Laden launched a second attack on the states. This one, however, was more difficult. There were so many precautions that were being taken with the airlines nowadays. And on the anniversary of 9/11, it was especially highly enforced. But somehow, terrorists still managed to smuggle bombs onboard another Flight 93 of the United Airlines.

How is this possible, you might ask? Well, no one's quite sure, as it was that not a soul on that plane survived. It's been suggested that an American who boarded the plane had something to do with it. Perhaps more than one person aboard. The people in the al-Qaeda they knew were responsible were arrested, but everyone knew this was a mission too big to be just the original al-Qaeda followers.

If Americans were involved, there might have still been terrorists in the states, plotting their next form of destruction. They might even be thinking of ways to do so without killing so many of their own men this time.

No one knows what is to come, but they do know that it is in no way over yet.

Now, people may say because of the numbers and amount of devastation, the first 9/11 was much worse than the second. There was only one plane involved in the second attack. No buildings, nothing incredibly horrifying besides the fact it was no coincidence. One plane, but it was crashed into a field on the ten year anniversary of 9/11. That's very hard to be a coincidence in itself, but another Flight 93? And it crashed into an open field as well. What are the odds?

No, there didn't appear to be as much devastation with the second 9/11 as the first, but that meant nothing to the families involved. Just look at the Moon household for example.

For the past few months they'd lived with each other, Trish and Dez would argue over the most ridiculous things every single morning before work. Austin and Ally would either stand there, watching them in amusement, or try to intervene in hopes of actually getting to work on time for once.

This morning, however, was unlike the others. No one went to work. No one spoke. It was completely silent, and it appeared that everyone was asleep still, but they weren't.

Dez was walking out of the kitchen right at the time Trish was walking in. They almost ran smack into each other, but instead of saying some stupid comment to each other like they normally would, the two just stared at each other sullenly.

This was definitely unlike any other day…

* * *

**Two months earlier**

"_Dez! Get out of my way!" Trish screeched as Dez ran smack into her and smiled._

"_It's not like you have anywhere to be. Unless you're off to get yourself fired again" Dez said still smiling._

"_I swear Dez, you are such a little-"_

"_Trish, little ears are listening" Ally interrupted from the doorway where she and Austin stood. Austin had Cam on his back while Ally had AJ on her hip_

_Trish grumbled some incoherent remark and pushed Dez into a wall before rushing out to her job…which she was going to get fired from that day anyway, just as Dez had said._

* * *

**One month earlier**

"_Trish! What did you do with Harley?" Dez shouted, effectively waking up the entire house. Trish grinned from where she stood. _

"_You don't like it? I just gave her a little makeover. Cheetah looks good on you girl" Trish giggled._

"_What? I wasn't talking about the cheetah. I love that. I meant you're not supposed to give her gingerbread! That was our family!" Dez cried._

"_Bozo" Trish muttered, shaking her head. Dez loved that dog, and what she did was supposed to get him upset without actually hurting the dog, because Trish had to admit, she was becoming close to the little thing as well._

* * *

**Two days earlier**

"_Camryn, did you record over my shows?" Trish called as she tried to find her reality TV shows on the DVR. All she could find was kids' shows._

"_No, I record all my shows up here!" Cam called back. _

"_Ooh, My Little Pony* is on!" Dez exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch, nearly knocking Trish off from where she sat on the other side._

"_Dez!"_

* * *

"Morning" Trish said sighing.

"Morning" Dez said with equal sadness in his tone. "Want some coffee?"

"Uh…sure" Trish said awkwardly. Why was Dez being nice? Had Ally told him how Aiden had died? Did he just figure something was up?

"How do you like it?" Dez asked, turning away from her.

"Black" Trish mumbled. She normally liked adding cream and sugar to her coffee, but today she wasn't in the mood. She needed some caffeine, especially if she were going to deal with Ally for the day and try not to burst out crying over her lost friend as well.

"I think I'll have mine black as well" Dez said, still facing the coffee maker. "Caffeine sounds good today."

"Sure does" Trish sighed.

"Can I have some too?" Cam asked. Trish and Dez both turned to the doorway in surprise. Neither one of them had heard the little girl come up.

Dez bit his lip. "Sure" he said. Trish's eyes widened, and she was about to say something, but he continued. "One caffeine free, vanilla coffee coming up."

Caffeine free, Trish silently mused. Dez must've been smarter than he looked to know too much caffeine was bad for kids. It was bad for anyone really, but Trish honestly couldn't care less that day.

"Thank you" Cam mumbled, sitting in a chair across from Trish at the table and putting her head down.

"You okay Cam?" Trish asked concerned. She heard Dez stop what he was doing and look over at them a bit.

"Haven't you ever been tired before, Trish?" Cam asked, avoiding the question. She didn't feel like lying today, telling everyone that she was fine. She didn't flat out say she was tired, she merely implied it to throw them off.

"Well, of course but-"

"Here's your coffee Trish. Cam, I'm almost done with yours" Dez said cutting her off. Trish blinked in surprise.

"Will you bring mine to my room?" Cam asked. "A High School Musical* marathon is on."

"As long as you don't kiss the screen. Zac Effron* is way too old for you, little lady" Dez said, reaching up for a cup. Cam smiled just a little at her uncle's sense of humor and rushed off to her room, where she'd wanted to stay the whole day. She just came down because she smelled coffee.

"That was nice of you" Trish said quietly.

"Well, she loves those movies, and I love her…" Dez trailed off, still not turning around.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee" Trish said as she got up and left the room.

Dez looked after her and sighed. "Any time."

* * *

"Mommy, are you sad?" Ally heard a little voice ask. She looked up from her collage of pictures of her and Aiden to see AJ standing there in the doorway pouting at her.

"Don't worry baby, everything is okay. Why don't you go play in your room for a while and either I or Aunt Trish will come and check on you after a while" Ally suggested. AJ pouted again and walked over to hug his Mommy.

"Is that me?" he asked looking at a picture of a little boy with blond hair much like his own, standing beside a little girl with brown hair. They both had huge grins on their faces.

Ally choked back a sob. "No baby, that's your Daddy when he was your age."

"I look like my daddy?" AJ asked. Ally nodded.

"You sure do; just like him."

"Is that you beside him, Mommy?" AJ then asked. Ally nodded again.

"Yep, that was around the time we first met. We were actually a little older than you in that picture. And you see the little girl in the background with the curly hair?" Ally asked.

AJ scrunched up his nose. "The one that's sitting on that other kid?"

Ally let a small laugh escape her mouth. "Yeah, that one. That's Aunt Trish."

"Really?" AJ giggled. Ally nodded.

"Really. Now come on kiddo, go play. I'll be there in a bit" Ally said. AJ nodded and ran off to his room. He didn't know why everyone in the house was so sad, but he figured it was best to leave them alone and play by himself that day. He's already asked Cam if she wanted to play with him. That didn't go over too well.

"_Cam, you wanna help me build a train set?" AJ asked as he walked into her room. Cam was huddled up in her bed with blankets surrounding her whole body._

"_Not today" she mumbled._

"_Do you feel sick?" AJ asked. "You gonna throw up?"_

"_AJ, go away please" Cam sighed. _

"_But I-"_

"_I said go away" Cam said throwing a pillow at him. AJ pouted and walked away._

Yeah, Cam wasn't really in the mood to play today.

* * *

Cam sat on her bright pink bed, staring at a family picture from her fifth birthday party. Her Daddy was on the right and her Mommy on the left. They each had an arm wrapped around her. Her Uncle Austin was on the other side of her Daddy. They looked almost exactly the same, except her Daddy looked a little taller. Her Uncle Dez was on the other side of her Mommy. He had an arm around her and was making a silly face. What with his tongue out to the side and his eyes crossed. Oh, never mind. He didn't have his arm around her Mommy. He was doing the bunny ears.

And there Cam was in the center…happy. Now, there have been times she's been happy since her parents died, but she was _truly_ happy back then. A carefree little girl with nothing to worry about in the world. She took it for granted.

Now, she knew. Cam had to grow up really fast after her parents died. She knew more about the world that day than she'd ever learned in her five years of life. Now, she was the only girl in her family. Her only relative that was a girl, and alive, was her grandmother on her mom's side. Her grandmother who had no idea who she was. It was sad really. Her own grandmother had only known who she was for the first three years of her life. Cam barely even remembered what her grandmother was like before she had Alzheimer's. She remembered her Mommy telling her to just go with it if she called her a different name.

And she did. According to her grandmother, every time she saw Cam she either saw Sarah, Cam's mother, or herself at that age.

"_Why can I see myself!?"_ Cam remembered her grandmother ask, near hysteria. Her mother had been in tears by this point. Cam was only five. She'd had her birthday a month earlier. She didn't know why nurses were rushing to her grandmother's side, or why her Daddy was rushing her Mommy out of the room with his arms around her.

"_Come on baby"_ her Uncle Austin had said, picking her up. _"We'll visit Grandma another day."_

The next time they visited her, she was in a little bit of a better state, but this time she didn't know who any of them were. She kept saying she was so happy to have the company, and she was so sorry she couldn't remember who they were.

So, Cam was pretty much the only girl in her family, and the guys were running low too. All she had was her Uncle Austin and her Uncle Dez. Her mom's father had died of a heart attack not even a month after finding out his wife had Alzheimer's.

It was a lot to deal with.

"When will we just be happy again?" Cam couldn't help but ask herself.

* * *

Austin hadn't gotten out of bed all day. In fact, this was the first time he'd even gotten up to use the bathroom. On his way back to his room, however, he heard the sound of someone crying. Confused, he backtracked and noticed the sound was coming from Ally's room.

Wait, what? He was really confused. Could Cam have gone in there after a nightmare or something because Austin wasn't in his room? The door was opened a crack, obviously so AJ could come in if he needed her, so Austin peeked his head inside to see if Cam was there, or even if the sound was coming from AJ. He was only three, after all.

Instead, Ally sitting on her bedroom floor-completely alone-with her back up against the side of the bed. She was wearing some old sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that was way too big for her little body. Austin recognized the band on the front of her shirt as one his brother used to listen to when they were teenagers. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. There were dark half circles under her eyes, and tissues surrounded her in crumpled up balls that looked as though she'd missed the trashcan several times. There were also boxes of random things cluttering the floor and old photos strewn out in front of her and on the bed.

Austin had _never_ seen her like this before. From what he'd seen, Ally had always been so upbeat and cheery. There were only the rare moments when someone mentioned her late husband that her smile faltered, but that would be expected from anyone who'd lost someone they were close to.

Austin looked down at his own haggard appearance. He'd thrown on a pair of sweats the same color as Ally's, and he was wearing a plain old white t-shirt with it. He'd only done as much because he didn't want the kids to see him in nothing but his boxers. He wasn't wearing any shoes or his chains, or even his whistle necklace he was known for. He didn't even bother to fix his hair; he just half-heartedly ran a hand through it and left it at that. He didn't care today.

They were a mess, but what he didn't understand was what made _her_ a mess on that specific day?

"Ally, are you crying?" Austin asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Ally jumped, having had no idea he was even in her room. Ally quickly wiped her eyes and looked down as she mumbled a small sounding "No." Of course this was a lie. She'd been crying her eyes out all day, only briefly calming down when Trish or AJ walked in, or when she had to laugh through her tears at a few of the happier memories she'd shared with her husband. She loved him so much; still did.

"Yes you are" Austin said in a soft voice as he sat down on the floor right beside her and looked her in the eyes. He blinked, frowning slightly. He'd always thought she was pretty because she looked like Sarah. He'd never really noticed how beautiful Ally was all on her own. Sure, she had long brown hair like Sarah, and similar brown eyes. However, Ally seemed a bit more petite. She seemed a bit more…fragile. Austin shook his head, refocusing on the situation at hand. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" Ally said in a thick voice, turning away.

"Ally" Austin whispered, placing his hand over hers. Ally sucked in a breath, but Austin didn't move his hand. "You can trust me."

"That's exactly what he told me, time and time again" Ally said choking on a sob.

"Who?" Austin asked in a confused tone. Ally looked over at him with glossy eyes, but she still smiled a little.

"My husband. H-He died exactly three years ago today" Ally told him looking down.

Austin stared at her in surprise. "You mean in the second 9/11?"

"Yeah" Ally said quietly, wiping at her eyes.

"Flight 93?" Austin asked again, thinking this was all just some sort of sick joke and she'd tell him her husband was in a car crash or something. Or maybe he even died that day, but not from the plane crash!

"The one and only" Ally said shaking her head as she looked down and wiped her eyes again. "Goodness, I was so stupid! How could I have let my husband get on a Flight 93 on the _anniversary_ of 9/11?"

"The same way I let my brother and his wife on the same flight" Austin said quietly. Ally turned to him with wide eyes.

"Camryn's parents?" she asked. Austin just nodded. "They were on the same flight as my husband?"

"Yeah, I suppose they were." Austin's voice was low and shaky, but he continued anyway before Ally could tell him he didn't have to say anything. "And the worst part is, I knew it was Flight 93 and that freaked me out. I tried to tell him, but my brother and Sarah were in a rush and they wouldn't listen. I didn't know it was the anniversary of 9/11, but I knew what flight they were about to board."

"I didn't" Ally said sighing. "I didn't know the freakin' date, or his flight number. I didn't even try to warn him."

"Well that wasn't your fault" Austin said honestly, though his voice was distant and his eyes were facing the wall opposite of them. "But I could've warned my brother better."

"At least you tried" Ally muttered.

"Why is it always the good people who die first?" Austin asked, rhetorically of course. No one could ever answer him that except God Himself.

"_Only the good die young*"_ Ally quoted, making a weak effort at a joke. It wasn't really helping either of them, but Austin did manage to give her a small smile which she returned.

"Billy Joel, nice" Austin commented before shaking his head. "Cam was only five years old. She lost both her parents because of a stupid grudge foreign strangers have against America. They were on a mission trip for goodness sakes!"

This made Ally turn to him in surprise. Everything he'd told her was a bit too coincidental. "Mission trip?" He nodded. "Aiden was on the same flight because of a mission trip…what church did your brother go to?"

"Bethel Highland Baptist" Austin said, equally intrigued by this new subject that should have him putting up his defenses, not letting his niece's nanny tear them down. But at the moment, Austin didn't care. She wasn't just Cam's nanny; he didn't think she ever was.

"We went to Bethel Baptist. They were two of the four that joined together for the trip right?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that. I couldn't go anyway, but I wasn't called to do it like Conner and Sarah were. I was supposed to watch Cam for around a month…"

"And you ended up raising her" Ally finished for him. Austin nodded. "Wow."

"Conner raised me from the time I was fourteen. He was seventeen. We hid out until he could become my legal guardian" Austin said, though he had no idea why he was telling her this.

"Do you feel like you owe it to him to raise his daughter?" Ally couldn't help but ask.

Austin's head snapped towards her immediately. "No. Not at all. I'll always be grateful for what he did for me, but if I didn't love Camryn so much, I wouldn't have taken her in. I love that little girl with my life. She isn't an obligation, she's my life."

Ally stared at him. It was like she was seeing him in a whole new light-Austin Moon. He wasn't just her boss. He wasn't just a vivid reminder of her husband, no matter how much he looked like him. He was an entirely different person. She knew that. Aiden was gone and he wasn't coming back. She shouldn't fantasize that Austin was Aiden…Ally snapped herself out of where her strange thoughts were headed. Why was she comparing her husband to her boss?

No, Austin wasn't just her boss though. He wasn't just her landlord either. He was a real person. He was a caring father-yes father. Uncles weren't usually _that_ involved with their nieces or nephews. Not all of them, obviously, but Austin acted more like a father to Cam than an uncle…Like Full House*.

But Austin seemed to be just a vulnerable, lonely man. He was…sad. Just like her.

"That's amazing Austin" Ally said, and she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. Austin smiled down at her a little.

"Ally…please don't try and make me feel better" Austin whined. Ally shrugged.

"You got any pictures?"

* * *

"You're kidding!" Ally laughed as she blew her nose in another tissue.

Austin grinned. "I'm so not! I seriously pushed their faces together when they were thirteen. I was only ten, Ally and my brother was seriously worried about me because I was into watching romance movies."

"Do you still like them?" Ally asked, trying to muffle her giggles at what he'd just revealed to her. They were sitting on Ally's bed together now, and had been sharing stories about their past for the last hour.

"My secret stash is in the basement" Austin muttered making Ally laugh harder.

"What's going on?"

Both Austin and Ally suddenly stopped laughing at the sound of Cam's voice. She was standing in the doorway, looking up at them with a face full of innocence and confusion. Austin's heart broke on the spot.

"Hey princess, I thought you were still asleep" Austin said swallowing. Cam blinked up at him.

"Uncle Austin….it's two o'clock. I've been up for six hours" Cam said slowly. This time Austin was the one confused.

"Why have you been up so long? It's not a school day."

"It is for most kids" Cam shot back. Austin glanced towards Ally quickly with wide eyes, begging for help. However, Ally had the same look on her face.

"Cam…"

"You never laugh on 9/11" Cam said shaking her head. Austin sucked in a breath. He hadn't known Cam even knew the date, and from the way she was talking apparently she knew what it meant.

"Cam, how did you-"

"I miss them too" Cam said cutting him off. "Don't you think I wanna hear the stories?"

"Are you sure?" Austin asked just as Ally went to tell him maybe it was best she did, but she refrained herself.

"I'm not a baby, Uncle Austin. I remember them too, or at least I want to. I don't remember everything about them, and hearing the stories would help a lot. It hurt not know what color my Mommy's eyes were…"

Ally choked back a sob, putting her hand to her mouth as she watched the exchange. She didn't dare move because she didn't want to interrupt them.

"Oh baby, come here" Austin said holding his arms out. Cam had involuntarily started to tear up during her little speech and was unknowingly breaking both adults' hearts. Ally wondered if AJ would ever feel that way. If he'd ever be sad for not knowing his father. Cam had had five years with her parents, so she obviously remembered them a bit, but AJ was far too young to remember his Daddy.

"Did my Mommy and Daddy want me?" Cam asked suddenly as she sat up sniffing.

"What do you mean baby?" Austin asked, confused yet again.

"When I was born, when they found out they were gonna have me….did they want me?" Cam asked again.

"Of course they did!" Austin exclaimed. "They were over the moon…"

* * *

"_Conner! Austin! Come down here now!" Sarah Moon screamed through the house one evening._

_The brothers had been playing a video game when they heard Sarah scream, and had immediately dropped the controls, running downstairs to see what was wrong. It was nearly impossible to get those boys away from the TV, but when it came to Sarah they both had a sort of…soft spot for her._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Conner asked immediately, rushing over to his wife. Austin came running in seconds later with a baseball bat held above his head, ready to strike it at anything or anyone who might be there to harm Sarah._

"_Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!" Sarah gushed. Austin lowered the bat as they both stared at her in confusion._

"_Then why did you scream…?" Austin asked slowly, not quiet understanding her. Although, truth be told he never had, and didn't think he ever would._

"_Guys, I have the most amazingly awesome, most fantastic news ever!" Sarah exclaimed._

"_Well spit it out honey, we're dying over here" Conner laughed._

"_I'M PREGNANT!"_

_Austin dropped the bat that was still held loosely in his right hand in shock. Conner blinked at his wife, gaping in disbelief. Austin was almost sure his brother would pass out within the next few seconds. "Con?" he asked hesitantly. Sarah had a timid smile on her face now, obviously not sure what to make of her husband's reaction._

"_Y-Yeah?" Conner stuttered, though he didn't turn around to look at his brother._

"_Sarah just told you she was pregnant….are you okay?" Austin asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulders. Conner turned to him with wide eyes._

"_I'm gonna be a father" he whispered, almost inaudibly. Then he broke out into a smile. "I'm gonna be a father! We're gonna have a baby! What the-how did this happen!?"_

_Austin started laughing and Sarah was now grinning again, visibly relaxing now that she knew Conner was as happy about this as she was._

"_Bro, I think you know how this happened. I mean, you were there….weren't you?" Austin joked._

_Conner shoved the seventeen year old to the side. "Of course I was, you piece of crap!"_

_They were all almost on the floor laughing so hard. Conner never meant his insults seriously._

"_Oh, I'm the piece of crap?" Austin grinned. "I'm not the one that got her knocked up!"_

"_Oh snap" Sarah giggled from where she stood, taking in the boys with amusement in her eyes. "I really hope this is a girl."_

* * *

"Uncle Austin, why did you get a baseball bat? It could've been a bug!" Cam laughed. Austin smiled over at Ally who returned the smile. Cam wasn't crying anymore. That was what mattered.

"Well, then I guess I would've killed that bug with my baseball bat" Austin grinned as he tickled the little girl.

"Uncle Austin….s-stop" she giggled.

"How…How happy was Sarah when Cam was born?" Ally asked, almost hesitantly. Austin slowly stopped tickling Cam as they both looked over at her, having forgotten she was in there. Cam turned and looked up at Austin for him to answer.

"Uncle Austin?"

"She was so happy she nearly killed me" Austin smiled.

* * *

"_Austin!" Sarah called for the thousandth time that day. Austin sighed. Sarah was in her third trimester and she was so annoying now. Austin couldn't deny that he loved his sister-in-law like they were related by blood, but he wanted a break. _

_Instead, he had to watch her on his own while Conner was at work. Yay._

"_Austin!"_

_Austin whined to himself, trying to delay going in her room as long as possible._

"_Austin Monica Moon, get your scrawny little butt in here right now and help me!" Sarah screamed._

_Austin sighed again as he took the steps two at a time. He could usually do three if he was in a hurry, but if he was telling the truth…he wasn't._

"_What?" he asked leaning against the doorway tiredly._

"_I-I think my water just broke."_

_Austin's eyes widened as he quickly backed up a few steps. "Uh…I uh, um what am I-I mean, am I supposed to-?"_

"_Ahh! Just help me you idiot! I need to go to the hospital!" Sarah yelled. Austin nodded quickly and rushed over to help her._

"_Um, can you, um, walk?" Austin asked. Sarah nodded, but as she tried to stand up a contraction hit and she fell back on the bed. _

"_Yeah, no I can't walk" Sarah said in a small, squeaky voice as she tried to laugh. "Where the heck is your brother!?"_

"_I don't know!" Austin exclaimed. "I'm calling Dez."_

"_Call your brother, idiot, not your best friend! I need my husband!" Sarah screamed._

_. . ._

"_I need drugs."_

"_Stop complaining" Dez said clamping Austin on the back. "Conner will be here soon, and right now you need to be here for Sarah. She's got a little person coming out of-"_

"_La, la, la, la, I don't wanna hear this!" Austin said holding his hands over his ears._

"_Then get in there!" Dez said pushing Austin out of his seat and towards Sarah's room._

"_But I-" _

_Austin didn't get to finish his sentence because Dez pushed him in the room and shut the door. Austin turned around, and gave an awkward smile to his sister-in-law. He loved Sarah, but it'd been harder for him to talk to her since she got pregnant. All she could talk about was the baby and he didn't know what to do. Even his own brother was getting difficult to have a normal conversation with._

* * *

"Wait, hold up" Cam said interrupting Austin's story.

"What is it princess?" Austin asked.

"So, my Mommy and Daddy wanted me….but _you_ didn't?" Cam asked, hurt shining through her brown eyes.

Austin panicked. "No, sweetie that isn't what I was trying to say, I mean I don't-"

"Cam" Ally said cutting in. "What I think your uncle is trying to say is, he didn't mean he didn't want _you._ He was just a little shocked at how quickly life could change, right?"

"Yeah" Austin said slowly.

"Were you jealous?" Cam asked, amusement now showing through her teasing smile.

"Maybe a little" Austin said smiling down at the adorable little blonde in his lap. "But if you'd let me finish the story, you'd understand."

"Go ahead, don't mind me" Cam smiled as she leaned against her uncle's chest.

"Okay" Austin laughed. "So as I was saying…"

* * *

"_Hey Sarah, how ya doing?" Austin asked awkwardly. Sarah smiled at him just a little._

"_They just gave me some medicine, so better than before. Where's Conner? Is he not here yet?" she asked, starting to worry._

"_H-He's on his way" Austin said looking around. "So…."_

"_So?" Sarah giggled._

"_Um…yeah" Austin nodded making Sarah laugh. "So, I bet you wanna just slap Eve right now, huh?"_

"_What?" Sarah asked, blinking up at him._

"_Eve. You know, she ate the apple and….I am really bad at this" Austin said rubbing the back of his neck. _

_Sarah smiled, shaking her head. "Austin, I swear I'll have to smack you if you act like this when you're wife is in labor."_

"_That won't be for a long time" Austin snorted. "Marriage? No thank you."_

"_Yep, you'll be the ideal pop-star" Sarah muttered rolling her eyes. "You know you're going to be eating those words when you have to come home telling me and your brother that you found a girl. Then I'm gonna have to say I told you so."_

"_We'll just see about that" Austin smiled. He had to. Awkward and in pain, Sarah was still Sarah and he still loved her._

"_I'm here, I'm here! Don't have the baby without me!" Conner said bursting through the door. Austin laughed while Sarah was smiling at him._

_. . . _

"_Hey guys, it's a girl" Conner grinned as he walked out of the delivery room to greet his little brother and Dez with the good news._

"_Tell 'em to come see her" Sarah called from inside the room, and a few nurses tried to shush her, saying she'd wake the baby. "Well she's my baby!" Sarah barked at them._

_She still was having a few mood swings._

"_Hey Sarah, how ya feeling?" Austin asked as he and Dez stepped in the room._

"_Tired, cranky, and I think I broke your brother's hand, but I couldn't be happier" Sarah smiled at them._

_Austin walked a little closer and saw a small pink bundle in Sarah's arms. "I-Is that her?" he asked dumbly._

"_Sure is" Sarah said smiling brightly down at her little girl. She then turned towards Austin again. "You wanna hold her?"_

"_Uh, shouldn't Conner hold her first?" Austin asked hesitantly._

"_I've held her stupid" Conner said ruffling his brother's hair. "You're niece wants to meet her uncle, now get on over there."_

"_Um…o-okay" Austin said as he reached out for the baby. Sarah grinned up at him and carefully passed the baby over until she was secure in Austin's arms. "L-Like this?"_

"_Like that sweetie" Sarah laughed._

"_Okay….um, what's uh, what's her name?" Austin asked._

"_Camryn Elizabeth Moon, Cam for short" Conner said. When Austin looked over at him, the guy he'd always known as his big brother looked…well, like a mental patient. But he was smiling. Austin had never seen him smile like that. In fact, Austin hadn't seen him smile this much since his wedding._

_Definitely mental._

"_She's…" Austin looked down at the small baby in his arms. He'd never seen something so small and fragile. He was honestly terrified to touch her, but he was holding her that very moment so his only thoughts were on not dropping her. She was a cute little thing, he thought looking down at her again. "…beautiful."_

_That's when everything slowly started coming into focus for him. He was still terrified of the little baby, and terrified he'd drop her, but he knew everything would be okay. He'd protect the little cutie with his life._

_Austin had absolutely no idea what was wrong with him, but he liked it._

* * *

"Awe" both Cam and Ally cooed at the same time. Austin rolled his eyes, but let out a small smile.

"You were their whole world, Cam. They loved you more than anything in the whole. And trust me, no one could've wanted you more than we did" Austin said kissing the top of her head.

"We?" Cam asked, smiling up at him. Austin nodded.

"Yep, me, your Mommy, your Daddy, and your Uncle Dez. Your grandparents were pretty happy that day too, but I swear, I have never seen anyone smile more than your parents did that day" Austin told her.

"Did Uncle Dez hold me after you?" Cam asked giggling.

"He sure did" Austin laughed. "The dad-gum fool nearly dropped you too. Your Daddy and I nearly gave each other a major concussion diving for you. But Dez is…a cruel joker, because he was never really going to drop you. He just pretended. So, as soon as he handed the baby away, your Uncle Dez got himself a good old fashion brotherly beating for that too."

"Dang" Cam muttered. "Hey Ally, AJ said his Daddy wanted to be a rock-star. Got any stories about that?"

"Cam-" Austin started, but Ally cut him off.

"You bet I do" Ally smiled at her as she launched into a story about her husband.

Austin just sat back and watched the two. He tried to pay attention to Ally's story, but all he could tell was that her lips were moving and words were coming out. He was too busy watching the two girls interact. Cam hadn't had a woman in her life since her mother passed three years before.

"And then Aiden said he'd propose to me on stage. We were like six when he made that promise. Twelve years later he interrupts my valedictorian speech at graduation and gets down on one knee. I could have smacked him for that, and he knew it, but I chose to say yes and kiss him instead" Ally gushed to the excitable little girl. Cam just seemed to be having a ball with Ally's stories.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! He proposed on stage like he said!"

Ally laughed as Cam kept going on and on about how adorable her story was. "Wait" Cam said stopping suddenly. "You said your husband's name was Aiden?"

"Yeah…" Ally said slowly.

"Oh" Cam said biting her lip. She then smiled at Ally. "That's a nice name. And now AJ's name makes sense."

"Yeah" Ally laughed smiling at her as she played with her hair.

Austin smiled again, but the next thing Cam asked made his whole world stop completely.

"Ally, will you teach me how to braid my hair?"

* * *

**Hey everybody! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all loved it! I'm sick right now, and I haven't been in school much this week. Here's my 9/11 chapter that somehow ended on a cliffhanger lol. I know it's late where I am (not yet midnight) but at least I got it on the right date this time huh? ;P**

**By the way, I picture Conner looking a lot like Riker in R5, and Sarah like Vanessa Marano. Aiden just looks like Austin with a few differences I guess lol.**

***Don't own. The first part about the actual 9/11 are real facts I got from Wikipedia. When I started mentioning the second 9/11 and how 9/11 isn't truly over yet, I made it up. I don't think they still have a Flight 93 in United Airlines after 9/11. **

**Remember #9/11**

**Please read, review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
